


Jon Stark Prince of Winterfell

by Ray561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Aegon's conquest never happend, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon snow is Brandon Stark's son, Jon will still have a dragon, Warg Jon Snow, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: Aegon's Conquest never happened the Seven Kingdoms are still seven Kingdoms the Targaryen's rule the Dragonsnest and the Starks rule the North will the Seven Kingdoms be able to some togeather to stop what is coming for them all.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Other tags to be added - Relationship, Rhaegar Targaryen/Shaena Targaryen, eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Relationship
Comments: 106
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aegon's conquest never happened but some things did such as Rhaenys never died
> 
> Aegon burnt Harrenhal and the Gardener's with the Tullys and Tyrells taking over the Baratheon's eventually conquered the Dondarrion's so they are the storm kings now
> 
> The Targaryens Rule Dragonstone and where the crownlands are but called them the Dragonsnest and they have dragons and there are more Targaryens left
> 
> Aerys is not bat shit crazy in this and Summerhall never happened so Duncan is alive and he is Aerys hand
> 
> This fic will not update as often as my other two as I only wrote this to get it out of my head.
> 
> Jon is the son of Brandon and Ashara but Ashara has Targaryen blood in this fic so he can bond with a dragon
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Brandon and Holster Tully talk.
> 
> Ashara and Catelyn talk.
> 
> Brandon forms his Council.

282 The destruction of the Ironborn.

War had struck the seven Kingdoms the Salt King Euron Greyjoy had kidnapped and raped Princess Lyanna Stark of House Stark at the tourney of Harrenhal who later died of her injury’s after she was found the King of the North Rickard Stark declared war against the Iron Islands and their King, Rickard had made a deal with the River King Hoster Tully his daughter Princess Catelyn would marry his son Prince Brandon in exchange for his help. King Jon Arryn had agreed to lend his aid to the Northern King as did Storm Prince Robert Baratheon Lyanna’s betrothed both Robert and Rickards second born Ned Stark had fostered with Jon Arryn.

It would be a difficult fight as the Greyjoy’s commanded the seas Targaryen’s the rulers of the Dragonsnest and Euron himself had a Dragon called Saultwing he had gained control of the wild dragon thanks to a Dragonbinder horn he had found, so Rickard and His Son Brandon went to Dorne to get the aid of the Dronish, the current Prince of Dorne Doran Martell who’s sister Elia was married to a Prince of Dragonstone Daeron Targaryen Rickard had hoped to get the aid of both Houses Martell and Targaryen.

The trip was simple and pleasant enough with no trouble however relations between the dragons and the wolves had been bad ever since the betrothal between King of the North Rickard Stark and the now Dragon Queen Rhaella Targaryen was broken in favour of her marrying her brother King Aerys all because a woods witch told them that the prince that was promised would come from their bloodline the North had not spoken to them since due to the anger Aerys himself had tried to mend the old wounds now would be a good time.

Euron had sent assassins after them both but they had been saved by the Red Viper however Brandon was wounded and would stay in Dorne until he healed while Rickard would make the trip back North he had come to an agreement with Dorne and Daeron had agreed to get his message to his father, when Rickard left Dorne it was agreed that Brandon current condition and him staying would be kept secret, something that likely saved his life as Rickard and his ship was attacked and was he killed by the Ironborn.

As news spread about Rickard Hoster Tully forced Ned to marry his daughter before Brandon could even get the word out that he was alive and well Brandon was sure Hoster would be kicking himself once he learnt the was alive and well. Euron fell within the year his dragon was attacked and killed by Cannibal currently the oldest dragon alive and Hammer Jaw Robert Baratheon's Dragon Euron had set his sights on House Targaryen after learning they joined the North but never got the chance to use the Dragonbinder.

While still in Sunspear Brandon met up with one Princess Elias ladies in waiting Lady Ashara Dayne she pregnant with his child Brandon he had slept with her at Harrenhal he offered her his hand in marriage she was reluctant as Brandon reputation was known but he Brandon said “When I would be married to the most beautiful woman in the North no in the Sevan kingdoms I would never need to look to another woman and any son we have will be King after me” In the end, she excepted his hand for her child. Ashara and Brandon married in Dorne Brandon told her they would still need to have a ceremony in Winterfell to please his lords their child would still be a Stark and if a boy his heir.

Ned Prince of Winterfell 283 AC

Ned was smiling as he read the raven from Brandon he found it Ironic that Holster Tully would not be rewarded for his ambition and he had married his perfect daughter to the second son, Ned was, of course, overjoyed to find out his brother was alive and well, shocked that he had married Ashra Dayne, Ned knew Brandon had sullied the beautiful woman at Harrenhall but he did not expect his Brother to honour her, Ned thought it was likely to spite Holster Tully and secure his place as King on the Northern throne

“My King what is it you are smiling so it is good news” Ned knew Catelyn would be upset to learn that her intended was alive and had now taken a wife he closed his eyes and took a deep breath “It is good news but it will upset you, Brandon is alive and well he is in Dorne” she took a step back in shock “What, but why did he not say anything” Ned explained “Father and Brandon were attacked in Dorne and he was in no condition to do anything father had demanded they keep Brandon’s condition and location secret until he was well”

Tears ran down Catelyn’s cheeks “If father had known he never would” Ned finished her sentence “Forced us to marry I know, Brandon is not happy about your fathers actions our son Robb will not be the next heir to Winterfell as Brandon intends to take his place King the moment he returns” Catelyn spoke quickly “But the agreement with my father was so our firstborn son would be King of the North he will” Ned interjected “No we agreed that I would marry you and our children would be my heirs and they are, unfortunately, I am the second son and my elder brother is alive and he is King by right and I will honour that right”

Ned took a breath “Your father forced us to marry because he thought my brother was dead Brandon is not so blame him not me” Catelyn took a breath “Well, for now, you are his Brandon will not likely marry and would rather sleep around anyway” Ned shook his head “Brandon has married Ashara Dayne most likely to spite your father but also to honour her as he bedded her at Harrenhal and she is pregnant with his child his heir”

Catelyn snapped “The child is a bastard conceived out of wedlock it cannot be his heir” Ned stepped toward his wife “Never call a child of my kin a Bastard again or you can return to Riverrun understood Catelyn do not blame a child for your frustrations with you father’s mistake” he sighed “I am going to check on Robb be careful how you speak to your Queen when she gets here, Ashara and my nephew or niece once they arrive never call that child a Bastard” with that her husband walked away to see his son.

Sunspear 283

The labour was long and difficult but both mother and child had gotten through it, the child his child a boy was a true Stark dark hair dark eyes though they were a mixture of purple like his mother and grey like his father resulting in a very dark Inigo so dark they appeared black in most of the time “He is perfect a little small but he is a little early” Ashara was panting “What…. What are we going to name him husband” Brandon thought for a while “Jon Arryn was the first to come to House Starks aid and he asked nothing for it, he Fostered Ned and has made a great man out of him and I would like to honour that” she looked to her husband “Not Rickard?” Brandon shook his head “The loss is too fresh for me maybe the next one” Ashara smiled “Next one already thinking of more “He grinned “With you, there could never be enough and look how perfect the first is” she smiled and nodded “He is our little Prince Jon Stark heir to the North” she kissed her sons head

The next few weeks with Jon in their life were quite he rarely made a sound or a fuss he was a good sleeper but he was way too quiet to the point that his parents would often check on him because of that but he was an easy child parenthood was meant to be difficult but Jon made it easy for them they would stay in Sunspear until they deemed Jon ready to travel as he was born early.

Brandon had decided they would stop at Dragonstone Brandon wished to thank King Aery and Queen Rhaella for House Targaryen’s assistance Ashara wished to introduce her Son to her cousins Prince Rhaegar and Princess Shaena as she was yet to meet there new son Prince Aegon.

The trip by boat would be a long one but the Ironborn had all but retreated for now after Euron’s death and the destruction of the Dragonbinder but Prince Doran insisted they have his some ships from fleet fairy them to Dragonstone where they would wait for the Northern fleet to collect them.

Day after day Brandon doted on their son he said he could not wait to get him home as Holster Tully would be in Winterfell waiting to speak with him and he could not wait to show his son off Ashara suspected it was because he wanted to rub his new wife and son in the River Kings face as Holster had lost his hold over the North after using House Starks misery to gain power over the North.

Asharas brother Arthur the sword of the morning had chosen to come with them to teach his nephew and protect him as he would be a King and have the best swordsman protecting him and teaching him he also brought Dawn with him though Brandon did promise to return the sword to Starfall if anything happened to Arthur Brandon himself was glad his father left Ice with him.

When they arrived at Dragonstone they were met by Prince Rhaegar and his wife Princess Shaena who was carrying Little prince Aegon his older sister Rhaenys was beside Rhaegar holding his hand Rhaegar spoke “King Brandon, Queen Ashara I welcome you to Dragonstone on behalf of my father King Aerys II Targaryen” Brandon spoke “Technically I’m not a king yet have not been coordinated as I have not been home since before my father’s death” Rhaegar nodded yes dreadful business the world is a better place since the death of Euron Greyjoy my condolences on the deaths of your father, and sister Princess Lyanna was quite a character”

Brandon laughed “Yes she was all Stark that one a true she-wolf Winterfell will feel cold for years to come without her presence well colder than normal” Rhaegar nodded “I know what you mean if something happened to Shaena our house would be at a loss” he paused for a moment “I hear you have a son King Holster will be fuming he did not wait now I wonder if that was your fathers plan hide your existence marry Catelyn and Ned and reveal you were alive all along?”

Brandon shook his head “No my father was too honourable for that he would have told Hoster of me being alive and healing, But it serves Hoder right for using my families losses as a power grab so fuck him, Our son Jon Stark will take his place” Rhaegar questioned him “Jon after Jon Arryn yes a good name for him King Arryn is a good man” Brandon nodded “He is did not ask for nothing after what happened to Lya just pledged his men to us most likely because of Ned but still” Rhaegar nodded

Shaena “He looks to be a true Stark as well from what I heard your brother Ned’s Boy is all Tully red hair blue eyes, little Jon hear has black curls and Grey…. No Inigo eyes like you Rhaegar” Rhaegar look back at her for a moment Ashara spoke “Yes Brandon’s grey eyes must have darkened my violet giving Jon Inigo though they appear black most of the time” Shaena nodded.

They walked up the steps to the main castle they could see the Dragon overhead flying and screeching one so large he almost blotted out the sun getting Brandon’s attention “Cannibal he is the one who killed and devoured Saultwing and Euron Greyjoy none of us could tame the beast the woods witch said only a child of Ice and Fire would ride him not that we know what she means” Brandon spoke “He a magnificent beast they all are if only us Starks still had dire wolves but the last ancestor who had them got them all killed”

“I have always wanted to see one but I hear there are none south of the wall anymore?” Brandon nodded “Like I said a moron got them all killed trying to sneak up and kill dragons for glory fucking idiot” Rhaegar laughed “We all have them in our families Aegon the Unworthy for instance” Brandon laughed “We do I might have been one of them had all this bullshit not happened to wake me up” making Rhaegar laugh

Rhaegar brought them into the throne room in front of the man currently sitting on the Obsidian Throne “Father may I present to you King of the North Brandon Stark, his wife Queen Ashara Stark and their son and heir Prince Jon Stark, King Brandon this is my father King of the Dragonlands Aerys Targaryen and my mother Queen Rhaella Targaryen the man to his right is my uncle Prince Duncan Hand of the King” Brandon Nodded “Thank you for your assistance in dealing with the Iron born”

Aerys shook his head “Don’t thank us thank Euron Greyjoy being stupid enough to try and attack us and flying into Cannibals path what a fucking moron though we would have helped and we did attack the Iron Islands making the Ironborn run and hide for now it will be years before they can do anything” Brandon nodded Rhaella spoke I am sure you are tired so please follow Duncan to your rooms Ashara noticed Rhaella’s condition “Congratulations Queen Rhaella” the dragon queen nodded “Yes though I do feel she will be my last” “She?” Rhaella responded “Yes I am certain it will be a little girl my Princess Daenerys” Aerys spoke “I hope so too would love another baby girl to dote on my other is too old now” making Shaena roll her eyes.

The rooms were nice with a nice view of the beach “Not a bad place dreary like Winterfell but just a little warmer.” Ashara laughed as she fed Jon from her breast “I hope I adjust to the cold climate well Dorne is so warm if feel like fire movie to ice” Brand smirked “If you get too cold I’ll warm you” he sat next to his wife “Oh I like the sound of that?” she kissed him “Unlike with Catelyn I have a feeling life will never be dull with you”

She pulled back for a moment “I would like you to stop comparing me to her thank you I have a feeling life will be difficult enough with her” he shook his head “Ashara there is no comparison between you Just thinking how lucky I am that they though me dead and now I get you the most beautiful woman by my side one who is fun and a perfect lady normally you have to trade one for the other love” she smirked “Good answer husband very good answer” she kissed him again.

How do you think Holster and his daughter will react “Don’t know don’t care really but I’m not the one who broke the deal he had with my father he was the one who got greedy and used our families tragedy to climb a latter serves him right” he thought on it “Catelyn is the unknown one hear I know she wanted to be queen and I know she wanted me but well who would not” his arrogance made her laugh ”With you as a husband I know life will never be dull but I hope our son’s personality is more like you brother Ned” He laughed “Me to Ashara, it may make him the greatest king the North has ever seen will just need to find the right girl to be his queen” Ashara nodded in agreement “Yes one who will light up his life”

The next moon was spent dining with the dragons making some trade agreement Ironwood and pelts for metals and gems found in the mines of Dragonstone before they knew it they were off again the Northern fleet had arrived Lord Manderly with them Brandon had decided to form a kings council for the North offering Lord Manderly the position of Master of Ships which made sense as he already controlled the northern fleet anyway but he was honoured all the same.

Lord Manderly’s eyes were already looking to Jon as Lord Manderly had a daughter of the same age but Brandon quickly shot him down say the boy was far too young and he would wait until he was at least ten and three before he even started looking for the boy's future wife the lord nodded in expectance.

Brandon Stark Winterfell 284

It was good to finally be home in Winterfell he could already make our Ned and Benjen though there were not any many happy faces home would be a dark place for a while even with the two new boys running about Brandon dismounted his horse Ned walked up to him and hugged him “Brother it is good to see you so well alive, we thought we had lost you with father” he nodded sadly “Not yet it is good to see you so well” he looked at his youngest brother hen hugged him “Already this place does not feel the same without Lya” both boys nodded Ned spoke “It’s not just us the lords feel her loss as well though new of your survival brought up the mood as did you news”

Brandon nodded that reminds me he motioned to his wife “Ned you have met Ashara my wife” Ned kissed her hand “My Queen” she shook her head “Ned it is just Ashara we are family now” he nodded Benjen also kissed her hand Brandon motioned to the man currently handing his son back to his wife “This is Ser Arthur as I am sure you know he will be part of our newly formed Kingsgaurd and assigned to my son” Ned nodded “Ser Arthur good to see you again” the night nodded “Likewise Ned, Benjen” Benjen spoke “I was going to join the watch but if you are forming a kingsgaurd well maybe I will stick around I would love to help protect my family” Arthur nodded

Brandon nodded “You will answer to Arthur as he will be testing training and help find other recruits” Benjen nodded “Yes brother,” Brandon noticed Catelyn still standing back she was not happy with her new situation he guessed buy she did not look angry It was not like any of this mess was anyone there’s fault and he did understand why she would be upset he was when he learnt what her father had done Brandon walked to her and kissed her hand “Princess Catelyn”

She smiled and nodded back “My King it is good to see you alive well and I mean that Brandon I may be upset but this is all on my father, not you or Queen Ashara or you son who’s name you neglected to reveal in your raven” “Oh right” Brandon walked to his wife and she handed him their boy “My Brothers and good sister may I present to you Prince Jon Stark of Winterfell my son and heir” they lent in Ned spoke “He looks like a true Stark of Winterfell” Benjen spoke “Though with a mother like Ashara he may be the prettiest Northmen to ever walk the walls of Winterfell” making Brandon and Ned laugh

Brandon spoke “Come let’s get the boy inside it is cold out” everyone nodded and they made their way inside.


	2. King of the North.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon talks to Holster.
> 
> Ashara speaks with Catelyn.
> 
> Holster speaks with Catelyn.
> 
> Brandon meets with his Lords.

284 Winterfell Brandon Stark.

The first thing Ned had told his brother was that Lyanna was laid to rest in the crypts of Winterfell something Brandon was glade of he could say his goodbyes to his sister, his father’s body had been retrieved as it had been washed up ashore with the wreckage of the ship he was on this put the new King at ease knowing that both his sister and Father would be laid to rest with their ancestors.

Most of the lords were excepting of Ashara most likely due to her informal attitude reminding them of Lyanna though she was a true lady like his good sister Catelyn.

The news of the arrive of Jon had also brought up the mood the lords being happy that the future of House Stark being secure after so much tragedy had hit them so fast.

He was waiting in the Winter Kings study for The River King to arrive he honestly wanted to throttle the man however Brandon believed he had come out better for it he had an alliance with Dorne thanks to his marriage to Ashara and her close relationship with Eila, and now the Riverland’s were tied to the North thanks toHhoster marrying his daughter to Ned though he was sure Hoster would have new demands to strengthen his hold over the North.

“Brandon Hoster Tully is here to see you” Ned was going to sit in on meeting to try and play mediator if things got heated, Brandon looked at his brother then he gave a single nod “Bring him in Ned” Hoster walked in Brandon could see he was upset he sat across the desk next to Ned He spoke, “First I am sorry for the loss of your father and sister….”

Brandon cut him off “Save it, Hoster, for the service we will be having for both my father and sister, we both know why you want to speak with me I am going to say it once I owe you nothing” Hoster spoke “The agreement I had with you father was” Again he cut him off “That I would marry Catelyn and any child we would have would inherit the Northern crown do not blame me because you could not wait for the war with Euron to end and used Tragedy to force my brothers hand for your support”

Hoster snapped “My fault if you had let us know of your condition…..” Brandon snapped back “My father was going to tell you when he returned and by the time I had learnt of his demise it was too late if you had waited until after Euron’s defeat I would have married Catelyn when I returned but you made a power grab, if I was dead Ned still would have honoured his promise you know Ned’s character if he gives his word he follows though”

Hoster took a deep breath “What’s done is done we can’t change that what we must do is look to the future” _here it comes_ Brandon thought “You have a son he is your heir that will never change as long as he lives and I wish him no harm, Ned and Catelyn will one day have a daughter we can marry them and join our families that way”

Brandon leant back in his chair “No” Ned was even shocked at his brothers blunt answer “No?” is all Hoster said Brandon clarified “I’m not my father it was no secret Lyanna was not happy with her betrothal “ he could see Ned flinch at Brandon’s mention of his suggestion “I will not tie my son down until he is old enough to give an opinion on it and if he says no it will not happen our father was ambitious and he gave us no choice in our lives I will not let my children be unhappy”

Hoster scoffed “So you are saying you would have been unhappy with Catelyn you think so little of her “ he shook his head “That is not what I meant I would have married Cat in a heartbeat she is a lovely woman and she will be a great mother to Ned’s son and other children they have I’m speaking on what I saw with Lya she was miserable and she might be alive today had she not stormed out of Harrenhal because my father would not listen to her I will not risk the same with my children” Hoster nodded “I see so it will be a wait and see when it comes to your children?” Brandon nodded

“I can agree with that you are right your son is too young and Ned and Catelyn only have a son no daughters as of yet” _That was easier than I thought_ Brandon said to himself Hoster spoke again “I will hold up my end of the agreement and we will revisit this conversation in say ten years” Brand shook his head “Ten and three year Hoster I want my son to at least be looking at girls first” He nodded “Very well ten and three it is” he got up to leave “Hoster I make no promises” the River King nodded as he left.

Ned looked at his brother “You surprise me brother I thought you would throttle him over breaking your Betrothal to Cat” He shook his head “Maybe when I first found out I would but It is not like I am unhappy with my wife and son Ashara is something else once you get to know her maybe you will understand where I’m coming from” Ned smiled “She also very easy on the eyes so that must help” Brandon laughed “That she is and even better in bed she’s not prudish like most southern ladies Ned” Ned smiled as he shook his head “She’s from Dorne it is their way” Brandon nodded.

284 Winterfell Ashara Dayne soon to be Queen of the North

She was surprised how welcoming the Northern lords she met were though most seemed to be happier with her Son and his looks of being that of a true Stark almost none picked up on his Inigo eyes because Winterfell was so dark they looked black it made her feel bad for Catelyn her son Robb would most likely be a handsome boy but he was a Tully through and through and she had heard some of the Lords say as such.

Ashara wanted there to be no bad feeling between them and she hoped they would be able to work together to make it this place home for both themselves and their boys, Ashara hoped they would be more like brothers with love between them.

She had walked the Halls making her way to Catelyn and Ned’s solar to speak with her she was nursing Robb while Ashara was holding Jon she sat in a chair near Catelyn “I was hoping I could speak with you Catelyn, I know this situation was not ideal for you or your son you are probably thinking of me as a Dornish whore who has come in and stolen your place as Queen of the North and my son has stolen your sons place as crown prince, for that I apologise I never even intended for Brandon to learn I was pregnant”

Catelyn looked at her sadly “I would be lying if I said I did not think that, at first I did but all this blame falls on my father both my brother and my uncle told him to wait until after we had dealt with Euron Greyjoy and until Ned had time to grieve his losses if he had done that we would never be having this conversation I suspect” Ashara nodded in agreement

Ashara spoke again “Truth be told Catelyn I was uncertain on agreeing to marry Brandon we both no his reputation “Catelyn nodded “Brandon was so excited that he was going to be a father and as he was no longer betrothed to you because of your fathers actions wanted the best life he could give his child and he wanted me to be a part of that life I wanted that for our child as well, I think you can understand that with Robb” Catelyn nodded “I would do anything for my son”

Ashara nodded “As would I for Jon, look I understand if you hate me Catelyn but we need to work together the last thing we want is our sons hating each other when they could be watching each other’s backs they will grow up here I would much prefer them to be like Brothers than just cousins” Ashara paused for a moment

“I want them to be Starks, how did Brandon put it…. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives, our boys are Starks as we are now and the Starks are a pack we are part of that now” Catelyn nodded “I know we will need that it will just be…...” Ashara finished her sentence “Awkward you were meant to marry the Wild Wolf and now you are married to the Quite Wolf and you will have to see me and Brandon together every day I understand that I just hope we can move past all this nasty business”

Catelyn nodded “I do to” Catelyn looked at Jon “Why Jon might I ask?” Ashara looked down at her boy “Brandon was thankful for Jon Arryn’s assistance that he asked nothing for it, Jon Arryn is also responsible for Ned being the man he is so, Brandon wanted to honour him out of respect Son here we are Jon Stark”

Catelyn nodded “I have a feeling Ned would have named Robb after Jon had he been there for Robb’s birth but he was not so I named him after Robert Baratheon lucky he was or we would both have a son named Jon Stark” Ashara laughed “You are likely right Catelyn and I did not even think that before we decided the name”

Catelyn spoke “How do we go about running Winterfell Ashara” Ashara pondered for a moment, “I think we will have no problem working together I have run Starfall so I know what it takes to do it and I am sure you have done the same in Riverrun correct?” Catelyn nodded “Good then we should have no problem doing this together and when I am not here Winterfell will be yours” Catelyn nodded _I hope this is the start of us getting along_ is all Ashara thought to herself.

Hoster Tully walked into the room “ah Queen Ashara nice to finally meet you you have only been here hours but you presence is already felt” he kissed her hand and looked down at the boy in her arms“ This must be Prince Jon Stark” She smiled and nodded “Yes it is, good to meet you King Hoster” he nodded “Queen Ashara, I was wondering if I may have a word with my daughter for a moment”

Ashara nodded “Certainly I am sure my husband is getting ready to assemble the northern lords he said something about assembling a council like some of the southern kings have I should be there for that as well as his coronation and we are going to redo our vows in front of the heart tree for the lords to see” Hoster nodded “A wise choice I hope we will get a chance to converse later” She nodded and left with her son.

284 Winterfell the would-be Queen, Catelyn

She should hate Ashara and Jon but she could not she was either a very pleasant women or she knew how to play to people’s hearts Catelyn suspected both she spent a lot of time around both the Martell’s and the Targaryen’s having her boy also just seemed to make her glow and appear far more beautiful one would be shocked to know she had not long had a child at all.

If one good thing came out of this it was that her marriage to Brandon would help relations with the Martell and the Targaryen’s Ashara was one of the Dragon King Aerys cousins her mother was the daughter of Daeron Targaryen King Aerys Uncle, Princess Daella Targaryen now gone due to sickness.

Ashara had left and her father closed the door and sat next to her “May I?” her father motioned her to let him hold his grandson “Of course father always” she may have been mad at her father but she would never withhold the chance to hold his grandson he cradled the boy smiling “He’s a beautiful boy Catelyn” she smiled “He is” she paused for a moment “You are here for more than just holding your grandson father”

Holster nodded “Brandon will not betroth any daughter you have with Ned to his son says the boy is too young” she looked at her father “Understandable he is just a baby father” he nodded “I know and I agree he will not even consider a betrothal until the boy is ten and three he wants him to understand what is happening which is also understandable”

Catelyn nodded her father continued “Though his main reason is because of what happened with Lyanna she made it very clear she had no desire to wed the Storm, King Robert Baratheon, at Harrenhal however she would likely still be with us if it had never been an issue in the first place so he wishes to avoid such a thing for his children” _It is disgusting what the sault king did to Lyanna_ Catelyn thought to herself

“However Catelyn we can fix this mess if we play our cards right once you have a daughter and steer her in the right direction that being Jon Stark if he falls for your daughter Brandon would accept it without issue don’t screw this up for us like I did Catelyn understood” she nodded _I don’t want to risk a bad relationship with Brandon and Ashara over this though_ she thought

Her father continued “I was going to say try and work things out with Ashara as she is not to blame and I was going to tell to forester a good relationship between Jon and Robb but you appear to have started that already judging by what you were saying to Ashara so good job Catelyn” she smiled “Will that be all father?” he nodded and handed back Robb to her “I will see you later Catelyn I believe your brother and Uncle were looking for you to see little Robb” she nodded.

She sighed _At this point I just want our children to grow up not hating each other_ Catelyn got up and left to find her brother and Uncle.

284 Winterfell King of the North Brandon Stark.

He sat there at the head of the table his wife next to him holding their son she smiled at him as they listened to his brother talk “My lord you made me your king when you thought my brother dead as you can see he is well and alive so a cannot accept the title as by right of succession Brandon is the next king and his son my nephew Jon Stark after him” there were murmurs of agreement from the lords Lord Rickard Karstark stood up “My King House Karstark stands behind you and your son what happened to your father and sister has saddened us all and it makes us glad to see you did not shear their fates” the other lords spoke in agreement making Brandon Nod.

Dacey Mormont stood and spoke “Lyanna was a good friend my king and her loss has hurt me deeply she and I were a lot alike she was the She-Wolf and I was the She-Bear I will miss her deeply my king but I sand behind you and your son because the North knows no king but the king in the North whose name is Stark” she was given cheers by the other lords her uncle stood up “My niece speaks true House Mormont is behind you my King” Brandon nodded in approval.

Lord Howland Reed stood up “Princess Lyanna save me from the Frey’s at Harrenhal I am just glad me and my people could help avenge her death she will not be forgotten by me my King and as it always has House Reed is behind House Stark both you and your son” he sat back down Brandon nodded.

Finally, he stood up “My lords it humbles me to see House Stark and that both my sister and father are so loved by my people I hope that my son and any other children myself and my brother have can be looked at with the same affection I have called you here today because I believe it is time for the North to form a small council of sorts like the Sothern Kings do it will be a way for me to better know and aid my people” the lords murmured among themselves for a while.

“I have already appointed Lord Wyman Manderly as my Master of Ships which I believe is fitting in this case” the lords nodded in approval “My wife Queen Ashara Dayne’s brother Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning will serve as Lord Commander of the Kings guard and my brother Benjen Stark will serve under him” again more nods of approval.

“Maester Lewin will serve as our Grand Maester as his loyalty is proven and I trust no other Maester with my own blood” the Maester had a sense of pride in his Kings loyalty and the lords did not disagree.

“The last position I have to grant for now will be to my Brother Ned Stark I wish for him to be the Hand of the King as I would trust no one else with ruling the Kingdom in my steed and he has proven his worth to me I only hope he will accept my offer” this a visibly through Ned off guard Catelyn smiled to him as it was a great honour Ned spoke “My King you honour me with this choice and I would be a fool not to accept it and I know father would want me to” Brandon smiled and nodded the lords cheered

Brandon spoke “My lord there will still be other positions available such as Master of Coin, Whisperers and Laws are still on the table I would as my lords to look among themselves to find candidate’s for me and the rest of the council to look at and choose from so please seek us out when you wish” this got the Lord talking among their own.

“The last thing I wish to discuss is my coronation and which will happen tonight after me and my wife re-take our vows in front of the heart tree for you all to witness” Lord Glover stood up “My lord do you are already our king you need no coronation you are my king until the end of my days you are Brandon Stark The King in the North”

“The King in the North” Shouted Lord Karstark.

“The King in the North” Came from Lord Umber.

Then the shouts were loud enough that Brandon could not tell who they came from “The King in the North the King in the North the King in the North” roared through the halls of Winterfell

“Very well no coronation will be needed then I do wish for you all to witness our union before the Old Gods again tonight my lords as well as the feast to celebrate the births of both Prince Jon and Prince Robb Stark” the lord again cheered “That will be all for this meeting my lords” he got up and walked out with his wife his brother and wife followed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Some time with the dragons


	3. Stormborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Prologue chapter.
> 
> A dragon is born
> 
> Ashara and Brandon

Stormborn

284 Aerys the Dragon King

Aerys had never seen a Storm so bad the Dragons were growling into the night sky Rhaella had been in labour for hours the midwife doing their thing Aerys waited in the throne room for the news of his last child’s birth Rhaella and he agreed that she would begin taking moon tea after this birth they were both too old for more children “You don’t have to pretend you are not worried father “ Aerys looked to his eldest son “I am not pretending anything son I worry for both my wife and child Rhaella is not a young maiden anymore this will be her last child I hope she gets her little Daenerys” Rhaegar nodded.

“My Aegon will have an aunt his age will you?” he looked at his son “No, not yet if she wishes it one she is a maiden I will but after what my father did to me and Rhaella your mother no.” Rhaegar nodded “I would not have married you and Shaena had you not wanted it”

A midwife came in “Your Grace it is a girl she is small but healthy” Aerys looked at the woman “My wife?” she nodded “She is weak and passed out but she will live though I would suggest no more baby for her” the king nodded the looked to his son “Shall we go meet you sister me son” Rhaegar nodded “Yes father”

She was small smaller than his other children but she had a set of lungs on her that was for sure “She is beautiful is she, not husband” Aerys looked to his wife as he cradled his little girl “She is, our little Stormborn baby” he smiled looking at his little girl she had quieted down “Stormborn I like the sound of that Daenerys Stormborn” Aerys nodded “It has a nice ring to it does it not the little Jewel of our house Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen”

Aerys moved to the bed and sat next to his wife “Would you like to hold her wife” she nodded smiling as he handed their daughter to her mother.

One of the guards came in “My Lords Cannibal has been located” Rhaegar turned to the man “The dragons often disappear for extended periods normally they go to Valyria” the dragon was often watched because he had a habit of eating the other dragons eggs or young the guard shook his head “No my Prince he has been spotted in Westeros”

Aery looked at the man “Where then?” the guard answered “The Wolfswood close to the North he headed to the North” Aerys sighed “Send Brandon Stark a message tell him to warn his people to stay away and keep their distance” the guard nodded and left.

Rhaella spoke still holding her daughter “Why North Cannibal rarely leaves Dragonstone so why the North he disappeared around the time the King and Queen of the North left Rhaegar spoke “Ice and fire you don’t think….. No Rhaegar that is stupid” Aerys looked at his son “Rhaegar spit it out, my boy”

“The Woodswitch three years ago she said that Cannibal would be ridden by a child of Ice and Fire and that the child would be important maybe she meant a child born of Stark and Targaryen Ice and Fire”

Aerys spoke “There are no sons born of House Stark and Targaryen Rhaegar your mother would have been the first dragon to marry a wolf, she was meant to complete the Pact of Ice and Fire by marrying Rickard Stark until my father screwed our relations with the Starks by breaking the betrothal and marrying the two of us”

Rhaella spoke “Jon Stark does Aerys the boy’s mother is Ashara Dayne the daughter of our cousin Daella Targaryen and he’s the son of Brandon Stark it is not perfect but he is Ice and Fire dragons are smart maybe Cannibal sensed it he did take off after they left did he not,” Aerys thought for a moment “Fuck, so now the Starks might have the most dangerous dragon alive under their thumbs well we cannot do anything about it can we besides the boy is but a babe it will be years before he could even approach the dragon much less ride him”

“Father the child of Ice and Fire is important to the prince that is promised I believe it is Aegon who is the prince, as the Woodswitch did say the price would be born for you line the line of Aerys and Rhaella” Rhaella shook her head “From our line yes she said nothing about our children or grandchildren Rhaegar do not start putting things in your boys head like he is the Prince that is Promised a saviour it will lead to disappointment the prince could be born in five hundred years from now from one of our decedents and the Woodswitch would be right we have talked about this son”

Rhaegar slumped “It’s just….” Aerys spoke “Enough son your mothers right do not dwell on it the prince will reveal themselves once ready you cannot force destiny as it only leads to misery if we fail If Aegon is the prince he will be the prince you cannot force such a thing” Rhaegar nodded his head “You are right father”

 _Ice and Fire surely this Stark boy cannot be so special if he is the child of ice and what could make him so important what could his role be with the prince that is promised prophesy, why am I concerned about that if that boy becomes Cannibals Rider it could change everything for the North, the North had strong fighters but they have never had dragon,_ Aerys thought to himself _I will need to try to secure an alliance with the North a real one not what we currently have._

King of the North

It was a simple ceremony Ned conducted the ceremony and Arthur gave her away Seven Hells did she look stunning considering they were already married she still dressed the part Brandon wanted to take her to their chambers right there and then and the looks she was getting from his fellow lords was of pure jealousy Ashara was the most beautiful woman in the Kingdoms in his eyes the only woman he would compare her to was her Targaryen relatives.

The feast was a grand one but it made Brandon proud of his fellow Northmen to see them so excepting of his wife hearing them cheer “Queen of the North” after her speech at the feast Ashara grew up in the courts of Dorne and the Dragonsnest so she knew oh two play the crowd something a southern girl would need in the North. Ashara herself was already drinking ale and beer over wine she knew it was the preferred drink of the Northmen.

Ashara would instead save the wines for when her southern friends and family would join them in Winterfell Elia Martell and her husband would do so in around six moons, Rhaegar and his wife Shaena wanted to visit as well as they had never been to the North, Rhaegar had a relative at Castle Black he wished to visit an old man Maester Aemon Targaryen if he remembers correctly.

Marrying Ashara may have been the best thing for the North he had two great houses that had previously been distant. The North and Dorne’s relationship has always been a trade of goods and services but the Martells and Starks did not think much of each other and kept their distance.

The relationship with the Targaryen’s was another thing altogether, to be honest, the Northerner’s hated the dragons as the dragons saw themselves as better than everyone else taking multiple wives marring brother and sister, something found disgusting and taboo by everyone else himself included. Aerys had been trying to repair relations since he took the obsidian throne after his father’s death yet not once did he offer his Daughter or one of his Nieces to the Starks to try to make up for Rhaella being taken from his father though maybe he did and his father refused out of spite he would have to ask one day.

Brandon knows his father loved his mother but he understood why he would be upset over losing her she was stunning even at her age he could not even imagine what she looked like when the betrothal was broken, he would be fuming over such a loss.

“You’re not usually this quiet Brandon that is your brother something on your mind?” he looked at his wife _Gods she is beautiful_ “No not really just now realising the relations this marriage bring House Stark with other houses specifically Houses Martell and Targaryen the North has been restricting its self for so long, I was also thinking how Stunning you look tonight I thought you could not get any more beautiful but again you surprise me love”

Ashara took a drink of her ale “I thought I should show off to the lords what belonged to their King” this got a laugh out of him “If I think about it between you and your brother you have aligned yourselves with five kingdoms the Riverlands comes with Ned's marriage to Catelyn, Dorne and the Dragonsnest comes with myself, Jon Arryn thinks of Ned as a son so that is the Vale and Robert Baratheon loves Ned like a brother so that is the Stormlands, your father would be proud I would think”

Brandon nodded “Do you think we will need something more binding for the Targaryens?” She nodded “Yes but Aerys has been trying to fix what his father did for years so something should come in good time but enough politics there will be plenty of time for that we are celebrating our union husband come husband I tier it has been a long day and your wife is growing cold” Brandon Grinned I cannot think of anything I would rather do to celebrate but what of our son?”

“Ned and Catelyn will watch over him tonight, your brother would like to spend time with his nephew anyway plus we have Arthur and Benjen” Brandon nodded “Good Tonight I want you all to myself no interruptions not that Jon has ever interrupted us the boy's quietness worries me sometimes”

Ashara Laughed “Could be worse he could be like Rhaegars son boy cries all the time always wants attention to be happy we get to sleep through the night or do other thing and not be interrupted by Jon besides I suspect once he is running around we will miss these days”

Brandon scooped her up making her gasp “Well since we are married already so no bedding is nessasery for us beside I would rather tear your clothes off myself, shall we my Queen” Ashara smirked “Do you need to ask My King” he gave her a wide grin “Just being Kingly Ashara” she leant in and whispered in his ear “Well then remind me how good the lords kiss is my King and how good you are at it”

284 Ashara Queen of the North the Royal Chambers

It does not take long “Oh Brandon-“her legs quiver as her husband devours her lapping her up like a Wolf dying of thirst she bit into the pillow she was holding muffling her moans “I will never tire of your taste Ash you are like a fine Dornish wine” Her back arches for a moment “Oh shut the fuck up Brandon just keep doing what you are doing”

“If as My queen commands” and he buries his head back into her she bites her lip as he grabs one of her left thighs and positions her leg so he can better get into her grabbing her right breast with his free hand “Fuck Brandon-“ she sits up and pulls his head up “You inside now-“ he grins at her

He grabs his cock and positions it at her entry but he does not enter instead he slides his hard member between her folds teasing her she looks up at his stormy grey eyes “Brandon don’t tease” he slides himself in and fills her “Gods Ash you feel so good” he lays down on her biting her neck then her ear she retaliates by biting back as he rocks back and forth in and out of her.

She flips them over she wants the control, for now, she rides him leaning down as she stares into the storm “Oh Ash-“ she puts her finger on his mouth “Hush Brandon” she moved slowly keeping her focus on him for a while.

It did not take her long to pick up the pace she was close so she rode him out until she was done he flipped her on her back and looked down at her as pumped himself in and out of her “Fuck-“ she looked back up at him smiling

He picked up his speed she could almost confuse him for an animal until he pulled her back up to him pressing his mouth to hers rocking her up and down as she wrapped her legs around him they then collapsed down on to the be as he drilled in and out of her.

His mouth stayed on her as he finished inside her body quaking with her second orgasm as he collapsed on her they pander for air as his head stayed nuzzled into her neck before he rolled off of her and looked into her eyes “I will never grow tired of you” she smirked at her husband “We are married so I will hold to that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Five-year time jump.
> 
> Tourney at Harrenhal.
> 
> Jon meets a Dragon.


	4. Big Dragon's and little ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys and Rhaegar think of a way for the seven kingdoms to move past Harrenhal and the problems with his own family
> 
> Brandon speaks to Jon
> 
> Jon meets Cannibal
> 
> Dany makes her first unhappy appearance

289 Tourney at Harrenhal The Dragon King.

It had been an uneventful Tourney it did not help that for the first time in decades more than on King was absent three Kings had decided to stay away Aery understood why both The King of the North and the Storm king and their Families had stayed away though Robert did send a representative of the Stormlands Robert’s brothers Prince’s Stannis and Renly had also joined Stannis was the Stag kings Hand so he would Join in on the Council of the Seven Kings, The North had sent no one at all and King Jon Arryn had chosen not to come but he did send his Hand Lord Peter Baelish.

King Brandon Stark’s reason was Lyanna’s death at Harrenhal was fresh in the minds of all the Stark Brothers and both Queens Ashara and Princess Catelyn were due any time now to have their third child, Brandon Starks had two children now Prince Jon who was five going on six and Princess Lyra who was four his brother Ned also had two children Prince Robb who was around Jon’s age and Princess Sansa who was the age three.

“Maybe we should look moving the Council of the Seven Kings” Rhaegar suggested to his father “Where would we move it to son?” Rhaegar pondered “Anywhere Summerhall or maybe we should change locations every tourney it normally happens every five years and we hold a Council of the Seven Kings at every tourney, but there are seven kings, not just one so we change the name to the Kings Tournament and hold it in a different kingdom every Tournament“ Aerys tapped his finger on the table.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea son” His mother had walked in and sat next to her husband “It would give our children and grandchildren a reason to see the seven kingdoms outside our own they have only ever really seen, the Riverland’s, the Stormlands and the Dragonsnest” Aerys looked at them both.

“I will ask the other kings what they think of the suggestion as it is a good idea Rhaegar send ravens to the Starks in the North and ask their thoughts on it” Rhaegar nodded

When Aerys suggested it to the other kings all but Kings Hoster Tully was for it, he preferred the Tourney stayed in the Riverlands most of the other king’s and their lord who attended calling him lazy “Most agreed to it but decided they would hold one last tourney in Harrenhal in five years that way everyone could get the King of the Norths opinion on the matter”

The first Kings Tournament would likely be held at Kings landing which House Targaryen used as a second seat of power in the Dragonsnest then they would place a vote for the next place to hold it this suggestion made Aerys proud of his son Rhaegar the man would be a great King after him if Daenerys had become the jewel of his house Rhaegar was the pride of House Targaryen.

His grandson Aegon less so the boy was a spoiled little shit always making demands of servants and talking like he was better than everyone else, Aerys was worried about the boy, Rhaella was hoping he would grow out of it but Aerys doubted it he was blaming Viserys being in his ear talking about how they are Dragons and they should be ruling everything where Viserys got this attitude from he had no idea, not him or Rhaella that was for sure.

Once Aegon got a dragon he worried about what the boy would do with it, Aerys secretly hoped that Rhaegar would have a second son as a backup plan Rhaenys was the only child who stood up to him so far and knocked the little shit on his arse _All fire that one_ Rhaenys was like her mother the boss of the children of House Targaryen Daenerys practically worshipped her older niece and followed her everywhere she when _Hopefully Rhaenys fire rubs off on Daenerys_.

Aerys sighed he worried about the future of House Targaryen no the Seven Kingdoms and he needed away to get Viserys away from Aegon maybe he should send the boy away to be fostered Stannis would be a good pick he would set the boy straight.

289 Brandon King of the North

“Then tell everyone to keep away from it the only reason anyone has died is that they won’t leave it alone” the guard nodded _Seven hell why is it here_

Brandon had gotten a warning and had received ravens sighting the beast but it had now made a nest not far from Winterfell some of the lords wanted the dragon hunted down some had even tried but Cannibal simply killed them and devoured them.

Normally the dragon had stuck to killing bears and might take some livestock here and there but Aerys had been compensating the North for the Dragons hunger Brandon just wished he knew why it was in the North in the first place, Jon and Robb would not shut up about it and the only way he got a moments peace was by taking he boys close enough they could see the beast in all its glory though they started up again a few hours later”

“Papa the Dragon has been flying above Winterfell can we keep him” Brandon laughed “No one can keep a Dragon my boy” Jon looked up at him looked at him “The Dragon King and his family do” he smiled “No they ride them but they are not their pets and they are special” Jon nodded, “Mama says it is the magic in their blood, Grandmother was one of them so that means that mama, me and Lyra have that magic too”

He chuckled at his boy “Mabey but even Targaryens have been eaten by them a dragon is not always a dragon and you are a Wolf my boy” Jon nodded “Sometimes I hear people call me the white wolf” Brandon looked at his son “Who calls you that” word had gotten out that Jon had been conceived out of wedlock “I don’t know, I just here it sometimes though Aunt Catelyn got really angry at one of the lords who did so and sent him home”

Catelyn had become protective of all the Stark children over the last five years her and Ashara seemed to get along quite well Catelyn as confessed what Hoster had expected for her though there was a problem with the expectations Jon already looked at Sansa as a little sister and would likely not even look her way when the time came for them to look at suiters and Sansa was more valuable being married to a southern prince than Jon just as Jon was better off looking south for his future bride.

“I find nothing wrong with it Remember the white wolf we saw in the Wolveswood that time?” Brandon nodded “Yes I do” Jon smiled “It was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen it reminded me of the wolf in my dreams but that wolf was bigger and had red eyes” Brandon nodded “How are your lessons going Jon?”

Jon smiled “Uncle Arthur says I take after him with a sword he thinks I will be a great swordsman one day maybe as good as him or better” Brandon smiled at his son “That’s good and your lessons with Maester Lewin” the boy shrugged “Fine sometimes I’m better than Robb other times he is better than me but we are progressing nicely he said” Brandon nodded “That’s my boy you do not have to be the best at everything so don’t think you must now Go play with Robb”

Jon nodded “Ok Papa” the boy took off

“He’s not much like you is he” Brandon laughed at her turned to his wife “Thank the old god for that, I want him to be a better man than I was before we had him I look back sometimes and I want to punch myself but they were good times” she could pop any day now with their third child

“If you were not that man we would not have Jon, Lyra or the little one who will join us soon” He gave a small smile “True and it is not like I regret the things I did sometimes you just grow up and look back” she stood next to him what is this he rubbed her belly

“Going over some old agreement with other kingdoms this one was call The Pact of Ice and Fire it was an agreement we had with the dragons” she nodded “I have heard of it a Targaryen princess was meant to marry a Stark prince thinking of calling it in” he shook his head “No I may mention it next time I see Aerys but I will not demand it, I’m not my father”

Ashara nodded “Betrothals are the way of our kingdoms” Brandon nodded “They are and who many daughters got a bad deal because of their fathers ambitions look at Cerci Lannister I have heard the stories of how Robert treats the woman no wonder she is said to be such a bitter bitch” Ashara laughed “She has always been a bitch I crossed paths with her a lot when I was growing up”

Brandon nodded “My point is I won’t have something like that for my little girl or someone else’s little girl that is one of the reason I have settled down why I don’t drink like I used to I want Jon to turn out a good man like Ned look how happy Catelyn is now”

Ashara draped her arms around him “Brandon Stark we may have married because of our son but do not think for one second you have made me unhappy or that I am unhappy I have two going on three beautiful children, my husband has despite his old nature not once strayed from our bed mostly because you take me everywhere you go, and you might be the only man who can keep up with me”

He kissed her hand “Not to mention husband you have a nice plump ass” he laughed “It is a nice one isn’t it love” she nodded “Almost as good as mine” he laughed again “Not even close love your ass is perfect as is the rest of you”

Then they heard a thunderous roar and felt a loud crash on the ground and looked at each other and spoke at the same time “Fuck”

289 Jon Stark Prince of the North

the people were screaming like crazy as the shadow blotted the Sun the screams only got louder once the beast landed in the main courtyard roaring at everyone and spewing his black flames in the sky his charcoal scales were dull with red veins running through them his green eyes darting all over the beast was searching for something.

“He’s huge Jon much bigger up close like this” Robb was excited as was Jon both boy had massive grins on their faces “He is the oldest dragon alive now they say he might be larger than the Blackdread now, and the other dragons fear him because he eats his kind, dead dragons, baby dragons, and eggs it is why they named him cannibal stay with me boys” His mother put her hands on her son and nephews shoulders her eyes stayed on the dragon.

“If there is one dragon anyone should fear it is Cannibal Euron Geryjoy was a fool to fly his Saultwing into his territory Cannibal dived up from below the sea and devoured both the dragon and rider” she moved the boys behind her “He is beautiful but to test him is death none has ever ridden him and only one ever will”

“Who mama who will ride him?” she looked at her boy “I do not know Jon the Woodswitch prophesized that a child born of Ice and Fire would be his rider” the dragon focused on them but did not approach them just watched his green eyes just curious as he stared at the three Jon peeked from behind his mother’s dress.

Jon saw the dragon cock its head to the left and his eye focus on him for a while he blew a puff of smoke at them, the beast had found whatever it was searching for and then he gave on last mighty roar before he took off into the sky Jon looked up to his mother “I think he likes me” she gave him a nervous smile before looking back up she muttered “Of all, you could have chosen”

He heard his father speak “What in seven hells was that” Ashara looked at her husband “Ice and fire” she looked back to Jon then back to his father “Our son is Ice and Fire we should have realized the moment the dragon started making his way down North” his father looked at him for a moment then away “Shit” he mutter “Did I do something wrong, mama and papa?”

She put her hand on her son and shook her head his father spoke “No it is nothing you did; it is who you might be son and there is nothing wrong with it” his mother looked at her husband “It means you might be special Jon” Brandon looked at him then to Ashara “I wonder if I should inform the Dragon King?” Ashara shook her head “No not yet the dragon could just be curious”

Ashara walked over and whispered to her husband “Until we know for certain and Jon mounts Cannibal we should keep it quiet about this who knows what could happen to Jon once the other kingdoms find out” she paused “There is a reason the dragons are careful with who they marry their children too some kings are ambitious and would try on get a hold on our son no matter what” Brandon nodded “Agreed we will wait and see”

Everyone was looking at them Brandon spoke “Nothing to see everyone dragon’s gone back to what you were doing” everyone began to move on “Ok boys breaks over back to your lessons” the boys groaned and made their way back inside to the library Brandon her a gasp from his wife “What is it Ash” she looked at her husband “The baby is coming”

Daenerys Princess of Dragonstone 289

She loved watching all the men fight each other her favourite was the jousting watching the handsome Lion Prince Jaime Lannister down the Mountain was magnificent the man was a dream a true Prince among Prince’s Daenerys hoped her future husband would be as handsome as him. Jaime was unfortunately injured and did not fight in the melee she had heard about the sword skill he was up there with Ser Barristan the bold.

The winner in the melee was Prince Oberyn Martell had won the fight against Ser Jorah Mormont crowning his lover the queen of love and beauty which she expected he would do the man was madly in love with the woman Daenerys did not understand it why adults looked at each other that way.

She found the rest of the events boring to watch it was the one thing she hated about being a princess she had to watch events she found boring but Daenerys was smart enough not to complain about it “It is beneath you” is what her mother would say.

 _Luck him he gets to choose_ Daenerys thought she would likely be made to marry Aegon she hated him if she did not do what he said he would pull her hair he was a bully like Viserys was to the servants Rhaenys was the only one boys the boy’s feared she had tried to be strong but Aegon just grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground she was lucky that her brother saw it.

“I will be King one day father and a King can do as he likes” Rhaegar stood closer to his son, “King Euron thought he could do as he likes and look what happened to him, If you think I will leave our Kingdom to you think again you little shit” Aegon pointed to Daenerys “She needs to learn her place if she is to be my queen”

_Oh no please no_

Rhaegar stood directly over him making the boy cowers “Your grandfather will never allow his baby girl to marry such a cruel vain little boy and I would never allow that of my sweet little sister Ser Barristan take Aegon to his chambers he will stay there for the remainder of our time here” the knight nodded “Yes you grace at once” then the knight led him away

Rhaegar scooped her up “I’m sorry Dany for him” she cuddled into him “I don’t want to be his queen big brother” her brother kissed her head “You won’t and the way he’s going he will never be king” she looked up at him “He is your only son he has to be king and kings always get what they want” Rhaegar smiled “You will likely be married long before that Dany and away from him” she nodded.

“Now let’s take you to mother and father ok” she nodded as he carried her his chest was warm and she always loved her brothers comfort her mother rush over the moment he stepped into the room with her “What happened?” Rhaegar handed her over to her mother “Daenerys are you alright” she broke down she always did in the presence of her mother and father.

Rhaegar look at his mother in shame “Aegon happened he was teaching Daenerys, her place as his future Queen” Her father gave a sarcastic laugh “Like that will ever happen, him and Viserys are becoming a problem Rhaella we need to separate them” her mother looked to her father sadly and she nodded Viserys was twelve now and old enough to be fostered and he needed it “I spoke with Stannis today he is willing to take the boy and begin teaching him to be a man and lucky for us he has not mounted a dragon yet”

“I will have his belongings packed so he can leave with Stannis husband” Rhaegar spoke “Separating them may not be enough father with his temperament Aegon’s is going to be the downfall of our house he has dreams of being the King of the Seven Kingdoms believes House Targaryen should be on top”

Rhaegar sighed “I have Rhaenys and Visenya and a fourth child on the way I hope that child is a boy we need a backup plan in case Aegon turns out to be….” Shaena spoke “Rhaegar he is a little boy he could change into Jaeherys as he gets older” Rhaegar replied “He could but he could also be Megor or Aegon the unworthy we need another son just in case”

Aerys interrupted “Enough no point discussing that now and getting into an argument over it worst case we hand the throne over to your brother Daeron’s boy Daemon he is Rhaenys age and a good lad so we can wed them and your blood will still sit the throne” Rhaegar nodded “I know one thing mother you were right Aegon is not the prince that is promised I can feel it now”

Daenerys finally spoke “You don’t have to do that for me I can endure it” Rhaella kissed her head “It is not just for you we would do this sweetheart but for our kingdom and our people not to mention the other kingdoms but who knows maybe Aegon will grow into a good lad” she nodded

“Now sweetheart it is late time for bed yes” she nodded to her mother “Can I sleep with Rhaenys and can we have a story” Daenerys would always sleep with her niece after an incident her mother nodded “Only if she wants you to Daenerys smiled “She can never say no to me Muna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> 10 years later
> 
> changes with Jon 
> 
> Changes with Dany


	5. Kings Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a discussion with her parents on what is expected of her.
> 
> Jon talks to his father about his escapades in Winter town.
> 
> The Starks travel south on the king's road.
> 
> Dany watches as some guests arrive.

Daenerys Princess of Dragonstone Kinslanding 299

She had never been so excited every King in the seven kingdoms was coming to Kings landing she kept repeating their names in her head _Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Hoster Tully, Brandon Stark, Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon and father_ , there were technically eight kingdoms however Dorne for whatever reason had never officially joined the alliance and tended to keep to themselves only really dealing with the Dragonsnest and the North they were much closer now that the Queen of the North was from Dorne.

The Tyrells had replaced the Gardeners after they picked a fight with the dragons 150 years ago they lost and were wiped out it was the Tyrells who surrendered and were allowed to take their place as long as they paid compensation, in the form of gold, grain and wine to the Targaryen’s.

Everyone was so busy at the moment so she was by herself there was nothing for her to do so her and Ser Barristan were both just walking the keep if she was honest she was kind of lonely.

Her father had made changes to the throne room it now had eight thrones around a table his reasoning is Dragonstone in our seat of power Kingslanding is now going to be for the Seven Kings a meeting point if needed to try and stop any wars from happening. Rhaegar was her father’s heir so he oversaw most of the upgrades to the keep and the seven Kings had all put in what they could into the upgrades as it now needs to be able to house more families than ever before.

All the gusset accommodations had been upgraded each royal house now had their own permanent accommodations in the keep and could come and go as they pleased though most would still announce their arrival before they left.

She had not spent much time in Kings landing most of her life had been on Dragonstone which she preferred because she could fly her dragon Moonfyre as she pleased without the constant group of guards following her here she needed to ask her father permission to be taken to the Dragon Pit.

Viserys had returned for Stormsend a changed man he was respectful and dutiful and no longer whisper in Aegon’s ear he spent most of his time with their father and Rhaegar helping run their Kingdom, her father had become proud of who Viserys was now and had decided he would now be the prince of Summerhall in the Stormlands though her father had decided Rhaenys would be his wife as they were close of age.

Aegon was still Aegon an entitled little shit though he had given up on the idea of taking control of the seven kingdoms for now at least though Rhaegar now had a second son to leave the kingdom to Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen a boy of nine, he was a sweet thing and reminded her of his father Aegon was not very fond of his little brother.

Aegon was still prone to outbursts but at least he did not get physical anymore but her brother was most defiantly going to leave the crown to Jaehaerys and not Aegon which mean Jaehaerys was likely an obstacle for Aegon.

“Princess Daenerys your mother and father wish to speak with you”

“Thank you, Uncle Duncan, where are my parents now?” her great uncle should have been king but gave it all up for her great aunt Jenny Daenerys loved that woman she was such a sweet and free spirit

“In the Targaryen family dining hall” she nodded as they made their way there “Any idea what they want Uncle?” he tilted his head “Most likely to talk to you about suiters”

Daenerys stopped for a moment “Well I should have known I am at that age”

She sighed “As long as it is not Aegon I should be fine”

She continued to walk her uncle spoke “Daenerys your parents will not marry you off to a brute I am sure of it but it is your duty as a princess”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow to her uncle “I know I know, I have not right to talk but I had to give up everything to be with Jenny and I do not regret it one bit” they stopped again.

He put his hand on her shoulder and sighed “Unfortunately Dany you are a woman and women in our world do not get much choice in the matter of who they wed even more so than men I doubt your husband will be unkind your father would not allow it” she nodded sadly.

“I know my duty uncle and I will do it I just hope I get a choice in who I wed” he nodded to her and they continued.

When they arrived it was just her and her parent’s and Duncan left as soon as they got there Ser Barristan chose to stay outside her father spoke: “Ah good Daenerys please take a seat “she sat across from them.

Her father took a breath “As you know the seven kings are assembling in two moons time” she nodded “They will be bringing their sons, princes you are of age and it is now time for you to start looking at finding a husband I only care that he is of the right stature”

She spoke, “Any ideas who to look at or who you deem best-suited father?”

He tapped the table with his fingers “I can tell you who to avoid and who I deem unacceptable child, Joffery Baratheon is said to be a right prick, Edmur Tully is a leach and not worthy of you, Quentyn Martell is no better and the Gardeners are far too ambitious for my liking, they have been after a dragon for years” she nodded.

“That would leave me with Houses Lannister, Arryn and Stark as I assume you wish for me to look outside House Targaryen for a husband?” Daenerys knew her father had been looking at making alliances outside the Dragonsnest as she had heard both her brothers talk about it.

her father nodded “Prince Jaime’s son is of your age though I do not trust Tywin like I once did, House Arryn only has Robert Arryn or sweet Robin as he is known as and he is far too young for you, and House Stark has Jon Stark” Daenerys had heard the name of the Prince of the North but not much else.

“I have heard very little of Jon Stark father other than his name” while she had heard very little of him anything she did was always good.

Her father looked at his wife “Shaena writes to Ashara what do you know Rhaella”

She shrugged “Not a lot Ashara is secretive of the boy a little protective even, he has two names I know of, the White Wolf and recently some have begun to call him the Sword of the North”

“Why the White Wolf?” Daenerys asked.

Her mother pondered “Some of the Northern lords were unhappy Brandon married Ashara after his betrothal was broken to Catelyn Tully they think he should have picked a northern girl, it is no secret that Jon Stark was conceived at Harrenhal out of wedlock, House Starks symbol is a grey wolf on a white background, the unhappy lords are likely saying he is a bastard”

“Is he a legitimised bastard?” Daenerys asked her mother shook her head

“No his parents were wed in Dorne before he was born” Her mother explained and Daenerys nodded.

“So northern lords are as petty as our own then?” her mother smirked and father nodded “His other name?”

Her mother smiled “His uncle is the Sword of the Morning Ser Arthur Dayne Jon has trained with him since he was four and he is apparently very good with a sword so they are calling him the Sword of the North in respect”

She nodded and relaxed in her chair “So he a warrior then and what does he look like”

Rhaella shrugged “I have only seen him when he was a baby so all I can say is he had raven black curly hair and dark Inigo eyes like you brother other than that no clue”

She sighed “So my choices are going to be between an arrogant smart ass in Gerion Lannister, he’s nice but full of himself and Jon Stark an unknown got it”

“You could always marry Aegon like he wants” her father jested.

She rolled her eyes “I will take my chances with Gerion Lannister and Jon Stark thank you father”

Making her father laugh “I do not blame you child”

her mother spoke “I’m surprised you are not fond of Prince Gerion you used to be in love with Prince Jaime Dany”

she rolled her eyes “I did not know how arrogant he could be he’s not cruel but he is a bit of a jerk and his son has taken after him from the few times I have spoken with him”

“I will try to get to know them both mother and father and give you an answer before the end of the Kings Tournament”

They nodded “Very good child,” her father said in approval.

The White Wolf Jon Stark Winterfell 299

He stood before his father in his study “Your activities last night in Wintertown I am told you and Robb got drunk is there anything else you wish to tell me, son?”

Jon just looked at his father “No not much-happened father we dragon with the people shouted them some drinks then went to the brothel”

His father pinched his nose “Seven hells Jon I know I have no right to talk but….”

Jon interrupted his father “I will never father a bastard father” his father looked at him confused

“What you think I do not know why some lords call me The White Wolf, I also know what you were like in your youth father, I love you father never question it but who you were back then was disgusting I am thankful you grew up and became a man”

His father gave Jon a single nod “Then why visit the brothel in the first place?”

Jon sat down “Robb’s idea I don’t know what he got up to but, father I know I need to find a bride for myself soon I am Sixteen now” his father nodded “The last thing I want to be on my wedding night is a bad lover to my wife so I sat down with the ladies in the brothel to get some tips and to learn what to expect”

His father shook his head smiling “You could just ask son it is my job to help you with the things a man must do or you could ask you uncles going to a brothel people talk Jon”

Jon sighed “Well in my defence father I was smashed but I give you my word I did not bed any of the ladies in the brothel cannot say the same for Robb though”

Brandon laughed “I got the son who took after Ned and Ned got the Son who takes after me”

Jon smirked “lucky you then I guess” his father laughed “You wanted to talk about our trip to Kings landing father”

His father nodded “Yes while we are there you will meet many available bachelorettes daughters of other King’s and royalty I want you to start looking for your bride among them”

Jon nodded “What about the Northern lords they will not like us bringing in another outsider “

His father shrugged “Fuck them some of them treat you as if you are a bastard they don’t deserve to have their daughters on the Northern throne” Jon nodded his father continued “You will not bring the Black Beast with you”

Jon rolled his eyes “He’s not a pet father he will do as he pleases I cannot stop him from following me I will try to keep my distance though”

His father nodded “I will be speaking with King Aerys about him and you, I do not trust sending a raven about it” Jon nodded.

“I want you to avoid Hoster Tully he still wants you and Sansa married” Brandon suggested

Jon rolled his eyes “Hoster does know Sansa and I look at each other like siblings right? Both of us find the idea disgusting”

Brandon nodded “He does not care he feels like we owe him putting his blood the Northern throne even Catelyn finds the idea disgusting she looks at all you kids like her own as does your mother”

Jon nodded “Well we have all grown up together being treated the same Uncle Ned and aunt Catelyn are like second parents for us the same goes for their children with you and mother”

His father nodded “We are Starks we are a pack but I think you aunt Lyanna’s death has made us act more protective of what we have” his father was always proud of how close the Stark children were.

Jon “We owe him nothing father he would have had his blood on the throne but he ruined it for himself, fuck him he should be more concerned with his own son and the fact that he is yet to marry and have any children of his own what the hell is Edmure waiting for?”

His father sighed “Edmure thinks he’s the god’s gift to women and much better looking than he is he has never been happy with a woman that has been brought before him”

Jon laughed “Mother says Edmure thinks he’s a ten when he’s a seven at best even aunt Catelyn laughed at her comment”

His father laughed and then leant forward “Your mother can be such a brutal bitch sometimes I love it, between you and me Catelyn says that her father is getting tired of waiting on him and is thinking of leaving the Riverlands to Robb as long as he agrees to take on the name Tully or for his children to if your uncle does not leave Kingslanding with a bride or betrothal”

Jon was surprised “Well his terms seem understandable Robb naming his kids Tully’s and he gets the Riverlands I would take it if I was in his position Robbs also much better looking and younger than Edmure and not hopeless in everything the man is still shit with a bow Arya is better than him”

_Robb would make a good King as long as he stops chasing skirts._

Brandon nodded “All true however let’s not compare him to Arya none of you boys was a marksman at ten”

“Edmure is a man grown if he was ten I would not be making fun of him; the fact that Arya is better with a bow makes him look pathetic”

His father smirked “Just keep it to yourself son and don’t tell Robb what I told you” Jon nodded smiling.

His father added “We will be taking the Dire wolves with us to Kings landing they are a part of the pack and will join us too”

Jon smirked at his father “You just want to show them off father”

He laughed “Maybe I do”

“I assume before we leave tomorrow I can take the beast to the skies, we will be apart for a while father” Jon did not like the idea of leaving Cannibal behind but he suspected that he would end up back in the south following him any way he always did his father nodded in approval.

“Father I have one question there must always be a Stark in Winterfell?” never had every Stark left Winterfell at once yet as far as Jon knew everyone was going.

“Your Uncle Benjen will be staying behind this is an event I want all you kids there for”

“He won’t get to fight in the tournament; I guess this just means my chances are higher now as Uncle Arthur said he would be sitting it out as well” this would be Jon second tournament he had come Third three years ago at White Harbor.

“Jon the King Tournament is different Kings and princes only no knights at this one your main competition will be from the Westerlands and the Reach, oh and Robb he is better on a horse than you”

Jon shrugged “I’m not perfect, he’s better yes but I did beat him White Harbor besides once one of us gets knocked off the horse it comes down to a melee anyway and Robb has never beaten me once with a sword father”

“Don’t get cock Jon remember last year when your uncle Ned disarmed Arthur “ Jon nodded “Not everyone you fight will fight like a good boy, there is also the chance that Jaime Lannister and Oberyn Martell will be competing you are bloody good Jon but so are they as in Gerion Lannister and Loras Tyrell from what I have heard you will have worthy competitors at this time”

Jon nodded “I know father it is what I’m looking forward to the most” Jon had been looking for new challenges that were on his level his uncle Arthur was still a level above him and his uncle Ned only won because Arthur was too relaxed and confident.

“Go make sure you have everything ready I was going to say get a haircut but your mother say your hair is your defining fetcher and you look better with it long that short” Brandon never really argued with matters regarding their children’s appearances _It will just be an unneeded fight_ the household and their children where her thing and a mother knows best.

Jon nodded and left “Yes father”

The rest of the day was spent getting ready to leave, when the family dined for dinner they had to listen to his mother and aunt Catelyn tell them to be on their best behaviours no fighting or starting food fights “Arya and Serena Stark we are talking to you two especially” Catelyn has spoken firmly Jon’s cousin Arya and sister Serena were wild little she-wolves Arya was also the only one of his cousins that looked like a Stark through and through.

Lyra and Sansa were happy two meet the other princes of the realms Lyra was the wilder of the two but still loved to look the part of a princess his father and uncle talked about how much she looked like his aunt Lyanna though she did get the finer fetcher’s of their mother, she was latterly today’s Blue Rose of Winterfell, the Tyrells had a Golden Rose in Margery Tyrell and the Targaryen’s had the Silver Jewel in Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa was a Tully if Jon was honest she looked like a younger more beautiful version of his aunt Catelyn if they had not grown up together he would likely be fine with marrying her but he was not due to their upbringings she thought the same way as well.

Jon was excited about this rip he would see more of the south than ever before he had only been as far as the Riverlands by land though he had been to Starfall once before when he was ten to meet his family he got on well with his cousin Edric Dayne they both enjoyed swordplay and his cousin was said to be good even if he was a couple of years younger than Jon he would be glad to see him again in Kings Landing.

They were to travel the Kingsroad important places they would stop were The Twins where they would meet up with the Tully’s and Harrenhal where they would meet up with Jon Arryn and his family before heading to Kingslanding together Jon knew his father hated the idea of stopping at Harrenhal but it could not be avoided and they were doing whatever they could to avoid stopping at White Harbor, Lord Wylis Manderly was brutal with how hard he threw his daughter Wylla at Jon.

Jon actually enjoyed the girls company but it was short-lived once the girl showed her spoiled nature to Jon by how poorly she spoke to Samwell Tarly the he was meant to join the watch or his father “Take him hunting and there would be an accident” she turned pale once Jon told her Samwell was the son and heir of Lord Randal Tarly Jon’s last words to the girl were “I have seen all I need to see of you to know you are not the right girl to be Queen of the North”

Jon Stark Prince of the North a trip down the Kingsroad 299

There stop at the Twins went as expected Walder Frey tried to gain a betrothal for one of the Starks children one of his daughters for Jon or one of his sons for Lyra or Sansa he was swiftly told “NO” by both his mother and Aunt Catelyn he then tried to force it saying he would not allow Hoster Tully to cross how every his mother simply said “We will see what my cousin King Aerys Targaryen has to say about it the seven kingdoms have been waiting for a reason to extinguish House Frey” Walder gave in he knew the dragon would not give a shit to burn the Twins to the ground.

Jon thought about doing it himself he could feel him Cannibal was not far behind but was staying out of sight Jon could never explain what it was he felt it was similar to what he shared with Ghost but he could not see through his Eyes Cannibal was able to push him out the dragon did not like Jon in his head Jon did not even tell his father the beast was following him.

Hoster Tully was not thrilled to even see Jon or his father after they refused to marry himself and Sansa he greeted and that was it for Jon not that Jon gave a shit it was good he was leaving them alone over the matter now, Hoster was thrilled to see hid grandchildren though especially Robb.

Robb was most definitely going to be his heir he was just more appealing to the other Houses of Westeros than Edmure Robb was younger, good looking better than Edmure was, skilled with a bow and sword and he had close ties to Winterfell and the Vale though Edmure seemed unaware of it.

He had gone on and on about how he was confident he would win the hand of one of the favourite daughters of one of the Kings, Robb’s laughed at him saying “Why would they give their most important daughters their best bargaining chip to you when they could give them away to the Dragon’s the Lion’s or the Wolves, ten years ago uncle you might have stood a chance but now you have all the competition” Hoster was not even angry at Robb’s comment because it was true Edmure had waited too long now and would have to settle Robb had higher chances at a better bride.

The Trip to Harrenhal was uneventful though Jon marvelled at the ruins left by the Black Dread he could now see the destruction he could bring with Cannibal that kind of power unsettled him his uncle Ned said “Aegon only ever used the Dragons as a last resort if his enemies would not back down remember that when you are on the back of that beast if you ever ride him into battle Jon I pray you never have to” even his siblings and cousins were taken back by the destruction of left by a dragon.

They did not stay long two days was all he had a good conversation with Lady Whent about Dragons and the wars both won and Stopped by them he wanted to tell her about Cannibal but he did not until the Targaryen's had found out about him it was his father’s rule one he would obey for now.

Jon Arryn and his party arrived on the second day he did not seem to well a little sickly his wife gave Jon weird vibes and did his Hand Lord Baelish he did not know what it was but he unsettled Jon especially the way he looked at his aunt and cousin Sansa. Robin Arryn was a spoiled little shit whose first demand was to have one of the dire wolves and the tantrum he threw when he was denied was a sight to behold.

Here they were after a moon and a half on the King's road he could see Kings landing on the horizon and already see the Targaryen dragons in the sky around it.

At this point, Jon just wanted to relax for a bit and a bath would be nice for both him and Ghost.

Daenerys the Skies of Kings landing

She could see them Kings from all over arriving it was the first time she would see the King of the Vale and the King in of the North the host coming from the North was massive but she did here it would be likely that the Starks, Tully’s and the Arryn’s would travel together so it made sense she guessed.

The Lannisters and the Martells had already arrived she could see the Baratheon’s on the horizon as well and the Tyrells were just outside the gates now.

Daenerys would fly closer to the Northern host but she had been warned that the Black Beast of Dragonstone had been seen returning south behind the Northerners the chance to see the untameable Cannibal excited her and filled her with dread Moonfyre was not even ten yet and would be easy prey for the Black Beast though her parent’s had said he preferred smaller dragons than hers.

She decided she would return to the red keep and ready herself for the new guest’s she had never been so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at Kingstanding.
> 
> The King's feast has an unexpected visitor who turns Jon and Danys world upside down.


	6. The Kings Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and co arrive in Kings Landing.
> 
> Jon Speaks to Robb.
> 
> Brandon speaks to Aerys.
> 
> Dany speaks to Rhaenys and then Aegon
> 
> Jon at the feast.
> 
> Dany listens to what un unexpected visitor has to say it turns everything upside down.

**Jon Stark the White Wolf Kingslanding 299**

Jon was not sure what to think of Kings landing the noble sector of the city was fantastic but the lower sector looked to be a shit hole though the lower sector did seem to be under reconstruction in some arias.

“Mama Look at throughs dogs they are as big as horses” he heard come from a little girl he looked down to Ghost who was at his side he was riding next to Robb who had Greywind next to him the gasps of wonder as the Starks rode through the city on their horses with dire wolves beside each of the stark children made them smile they were now rarer than dragons at least this side of the wall.

“Shhh sweetheart that is a dire wolf a very rare animal from the North you are very lucky to see one” the little girl’s mother put her arm around her, Jon noticed the guards of the city putting their hands on their swords in shock of the wolves the Starks brought with them

 _There are dragons in the skies above us but it is the wolves they fear_ this amused Jon and judging by the look on his cousins face he was thinking the same “I wonder if the nobles will complain about them being in the red keep with us as I am not leaving Greywind in the stables he would likely be poached for his pelt”

Jon agreed “I feel like Ghost would not last long myself he’s an albino but your right none of them would they are likely the rarest animal this side of the wall” Jon looked around them “I can already see desire in some of the people’s eyes over them they desire for the coin they would bring them”

Jon father spoke “The wolves are coming with us boys don’t worry I will not risk them here I warned Aerys that we would be bringing wolves with us”

“I think he might be a little taken back when he learns they are a little bigger than he expected father” leaving out they were dire wolves might cause a stir among the royals attending.

His father smirked as he looked back at them “I know that why I did it, how far behind us is the beast son”

Jon shrugged “Maybe a couple of days or so depends how fast he flies to catch up but I think he’s hunting for food” his connection felt weaker so Jon knew Cannibal was further away than normal likely hunting.

His father nodded in approval “Good it means I can explain it to the Dragon King before he arrives” Brandon knew the Targareyen’s were very particular on what families they married into and of throughs families which ones had dragons and now the Starks had the most dangerous one.

After they dismounted their horses they made their way up to the keep Jon had never seen so many steps the dragons like to remind everyone they were above them apparently.

Most of the other royal families were waiting already in what was once a throne room Jon assumed now sat a massive round table eight chairs one of each kingdom their banners spread across it though there was still a throne at the far end of the room.

 _Does the ceiling need to be this high?_ Jon thought to himself as he looked at his surroundings the keep was nice a little pointlessly large if they used all the space Jon could only imagine the number of people that would fit in the Red Keep it was a little wasteful.

“Welcome to Kingslanding Starks, Arryn’s and Tully’s I trust that the weather was pleasant on your trip here?” The man had Silver hair, his eye’s matched his mother’s violet eye’s _King Aerys Targaryen_ Jon guessed he was surrounded by silver-haired men and women all looking similar to each other _his family_ Jon took notice of the younger of Targaryen’s the ones his age.

The girls were all beauty’s though one stood out she was tiny in comparison barely taller than Serena and smaller than her relatives were but still beautiful.

They all were beautiful even the men were Jon now understood where his mother and sister got it from it was an unworldly beauty that almost seemed unnatural.

Jon’s father spoke “The weather was kind King Aerys I would give introductions but it has been a long journey for us”

Aerys nodded “Indeed it would have been you are all likely tired and I will have you shown to your….” The sound of gasps silenced the Dragon King Ghost had popped hid head out from behind him drawing everyone attention.

“It’s a freak,” said a black-haired blue-eyed boy he was standing next to the Stag King _Joffery Baratheon_ He was said to be a right prick a real dog.

“Are we allowing beasts into the Red Keep now?” said a blonde-haired green eye woman _Queen_ _Cerci Baratheon_ Jon had heard of how much of a bitch she was and she was said to be cruel like her son.

“Oh do shut up Cerci can you not see the privilege of seeing such rare beasts, oh the chance to see dire wolves up close beautiful animals” she was old but judging, by the way, she spoke to Cerci this was the famed Queen of Thorns Olenna Tyrell.

Cerci huffed in annoyance and went to speak but her husband cut her off and shook his head.

Aerys spoke again “Wonderful animals like I was saying I am sure everyone is tired and I will have you shown to your rooms Introductions can be had at the Kings Feast” he instructed one of their servants to take them to their apartments.

Jon’s father nodded “Thank you Aerys we look forward to the feast” then they followed the servant out to their apartments.

Jon Stark the White Wolf Red Keep 299

After bathing and relaxing for a bit Jon decided to look out over the balcony and take in the sights of the city the Sept was massive but these southerners always did give too much power to religion most Northerners were just happy if there was a gods wood in every keep. Kings landing was a large busy city Jon could see that everything crammed into such a small space no wonder the people seemed to be unhappy.

“Jon did you get a look at the ladies around here wow they dress so fancy, no wonder your mother had new dresses made for the girls for this trip and the women here are beautiful” Robb always did think with his lower head then the one on his shoulders whenever it involved girls but Jon did not blame him the girls up south dressed far more elegantly than they did back home.

“Aye they were all very pretty Robb between that Margery Tyrell, the Dornish girls and the Targaryen girls we have our options the short Targaryen girl was exceptionally pretty” Jon lent on the balcony

Robb put his hand on his shoulder “Well tell me which ones you are going to go for and I leave them be…”

Jon shook his head “It is too early to tell and I do not know who is who only names that mother gave me that would be advantages to the North “Margery Tyrell the Golden Rose of Highgarden, Arianne Martell the daughter of Doran Martell she is a little older than us though she might suit you uncle and Daenerys Targaryen the Jewel of Dragonstone the rest are free game for you so go nuts” Robb smirked and nodded.

Jon smiled as he looked over the city again “I’m looking forward to all this the Tourney attempting to court a girl if I win the tourney crowning said girl the Queen of Love and Beauty all of it, as it is something I will likely only experience once in my life if I can pull it off” he stopped leaning on the balcony.

“I know what you mean Jon though I have a feeling I will have more trouble than you I have no crown or hold to my name” Jon gave him a sad smile _If only I could tell him what Hoster was thinking of doing_

“Robb you are young good looking even if you cannot land a Jewel or a Rose there will still be lots of beautiful princesses and ladies up for grabs just don’t act like your uncle and be overly picky”

Robb laughed “It is stupid how many girls my uncle had turned away at this point is it not?” Jon nodded in response.

Jon put his hand on his shoulder “Let’s go take a look around” Robb nodded both boys whistling to their wolves to follow them as they headed out to explore as the girls would be awhile.

* * *

**Brandon Stark King of the North the Red Keep 299**

He finally had the chance to speak with Aerys alone so he waited outside his study Duncan the hand of the King approached “He will see you now King Brandon” Brandon nodded and made his way in Aerys was filling out paperwork his wife was reading some ravens

“Brandon what can I do for you I trust your apartments are up to scratch?” Aerys looked up at him

Brandon nodded “Their fine more luxurious than we have at home”

Aerys motioned him to take a seat “Please Sit Rhaella would you give us a moment”

Before she could do anything Brandon stopped her “She will want to hear this as well, my son Jon Stark He rides the Black Beast of Dragonstone”

They both looked at each other then back to Brandon Aerys spoke: “Where is he, Cannibal?”

Brandon shrugged “Jon says he as maybe a couple of days behind us he’s following the boy here”

Rhaella looked at him confused “How does he know?”

Brandon sighed he hated trying to explain the ability’s the Stark children had “Jon and we’ll all the Stark children that we know of are wargs, skin changers they can see through the wolves eyes, this ability makes it easy for Jon to feel the dragon where he is and how close he is you would have to ask the boy or a maester to explain it to you”

Brandon spoke again “The Woods Witch is here I am told why?”

Aerys shrugged “The old bitch would not tell me anything until all of the Kings and their families arrived”

Brandon sighed “It is always a bad omen when she arrives it means someone is going to be miserable at some point everything she says seems to come true”

Both the dragons nodded to him “Well, unfortunately, you will have to wait like the rest of us she will speak to the Kings at the feast”

Brandon nodded “Very well I will see you then I best get ready myself” Aerys nodded has Brandon left.

* * *

**Daenerys Jewel of Dragonstone the Red Keep 299**

“I wish I got a choice in who I married Dany some of these young princes are stunning between Gerion Lannister, Loras Tyrell and the two Wolf Prince’s you have a lot to choose from” Rhaeneys smiling as she nudged her in the hip.

Daenerys rolled her eyes “You can cross one of the wolves off my list Mother and father have made in very clear I must marry an heir that also discounts Loras Tyrell my sweet niece” she sighed _so it begins._

She lent her head on Rhaenys shoulder “Which wolf is the heir Dany” she began stroking Daenerys hair

“Jon Stark, he is the son of King Brandon and Queen Ashara Dayne Stark I think he was the one with the raven black hair and dark eyes the one who had the white wolf next to him I believe”

Rhaenys pulled away from her for a moment “Then why are you looking so unhappy about your choices Both Gerion Lannister and Jon Stark are gorgeous, Jon must get his looks from his mother’s side but his colouring from his father’s side a good combination if you ask me to imagine your babes Dany his hair your eyes gorgeous and he comes with a free pet Dire Wolf”

Daenerys laughed Rhaenys could always pull her out of a sour mood.

“Maybe she is upset because they are not me, I will have to talk to father I should be the one marrying the Jewel of our House not some Loin or Northern dog” Aegon was looking smug as ever.

“Don’t bother Aegon I would rather marry a present than you and both Jon and Gerion are a godsend compared to marrying a cruel vain brat like yourself” Daenerys had made it clear to Aegon years ago she would never give herself to him.

“You dare speak to me that way your future King” he got in her face trying to scare her

“You will likely never be my King as I will marry another heir to a Kingdom they will be my King and that is assuming Rhaegar even leaves you as his heir, he did say the dragons will never suffer another Magor” She had stopped backing down from Aegon years ago after she found her inner fire.

“Once I tame Cannibal Daenerys he will not have a choice neither will you Cannibal is on his way here and he will be mine just like you” he smirked Aegon had turned away every chance to ride a dragon his eyes set on Cannibal.

“A child of Ice and Fire will ride the black beast how do you fit that concept Cannibal has turned away or killed any Targaryen who has tried to ride him what makes you so special Aegon?” Daenerys and everyone had grown tired of him going on and on about taming the black beast.

“I am the Prince that was promised that is what makes me special” he puffed his chest out.

“Yet none believe it not even you father anymore the Prince that was promised would never be such a vain spoiled little shit” Daenerys shook her head and began to walk away.

 _Fuck, I hate you_ Daenerys wanted to scream.

“Don’t you turn you back on me Da….” Rhaenys put her hand on his shoulder

“Try it brother give our father a reason to send you to the wall, we are all waiting for it” Rhaenys smirked “from what I heard Cannibal is flying this way because he already has a rider you are a Dragon Prince with no dragon brother” Rhaenys left after Daenerys leaving her brother in shock.

Daenerys had arrived at her room and sat on the end of her bed just looking at Aegon annoyed her talking to him always infuriated her how he was Rhaegar’s son baffled her.

“Dany let’s get ready for the feast you need to impress after all” Rhaenys cuddled her arms around her.

Daenerys nodded and turned to her “Yes, I want to find a man who will take me away from him” making Rhaenys nod.

* * *

**Jon Stark the White Wolf the King's feast 299**

“You must be Prince Jon Stark the Sword of the North” the young man before him wore red and gold had blonde hair green eyes.

Jon stood and shook his hand “I am you must be Prince Gerion Lannister a pleasure to meet you”

Gerion was sizing him up Jon could see it “I hear you will be some of my competition I look forward to it I get tired of fighting against less skilled opponents my father is the only challenge I have back home”

Jon nodded “It is a similar way back home with my Uncles Arthur and Benjen have you ever beaten your father?” it was Jon only concern he was good but he had never beaten his uncle Arthur and he knew Jaime Lannister was on a similar level.

Gerion shook his head “Not yet and I could not even tell you how close I am whenever I think I can he…”

Jon finished his sentence “Kicks your ass into the dirt Uncle Arther is the same” they both chuckled to it “Who are our main competitors outside of us two I mean?”

“Prince Loras Tyrell the flower prince they call him he good he’s beaten me before, Prince Aegon is dam good on a horse so watch him his sword skills are not of his father’s calibre but he fights dirty watch him”

Jon Nodded “My cousin Robb is the same good on a horse really good and but not on my level with a blade but he does not fight dirty anyone else I need to watch”

“My cousin Joffery Baratheon he only knows how to play dirty he’s a good fight but he’s a shit rider after him no one else really the other competitors are not much lucky for us my father and Prince Oberyn Martell are sitting it out as it is only kings and princes allowed and none of the continents knights are fighting so there is not much challenge in it for them”

Jon nodded “Then we stand a chance”

Gerion shook his hand again “It was good meeting you hopefully we can talk after the feast and good luck in the Tourney”

Jon nodded “You too” he sat back down as Gerion when back to his table.

Everyone was seated when the dragons arrived wow were the girls beautiful especially the short one she stood out most with her blood-red dress and black embroidery it almost looked like dragon scales on her and it hugged her body she had been dressed to stand out most likely because she was the only dragon Princess currently up for grabs.

She was introduced as Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen the Silver Jewel of Dragonstone _that’s a fancy title_ every man eyes were on her she Jon would have competition with courting her.

After then Aerys introduce each table Cerci complained that the dire wolves were seated with the Starks Arya shouted “Shut up no one wants you here you wine” Making everyone laugh especially Robert Baratheon Jon even saw a smirk from King Tywin and his son

Aerys simply replied, “Truer words have never been spoken child” then the food was brought out and everyone started talking among yourselves Jon had trouble keeping his eyes off of Daenerys he had never seen such a beauty he only got a quick look at her in the throne room but it was darker in there than where they were now.

Robb spoke “Good luck with that one Jon every man’s eyes are on her she will be one her feet all night dealing with them the poor thing even uncle Edmure is licking his chops”

Jon joked “Edmure is not competition for her he looks like a perve lusting after a child”

Robb laughed “True I recon your biggest competition is the Lion Prince”

Jon nodded “I know Gerion actually seems like a nice guy spoke with him before we began eating”

Robb nodded.

The meal continued on Jon had not noticed the while he had been looking in the Jewel of Dragonstone direction she was looking in his as well.

After the feast, Aerys stood and spoke “My good sister Jenny of Oldstones has brought a guest to speak with us tonight her friend the Woods Witch I ask for your silence and attention as she speaks with us”

He looked around for a moment “Good Jenny please bring her in” Jenny nodded and she left.

_That Woods Witch is here…._

* * *

**Daenerys Jewel of Dragonstone the Kings feast 299**

All eyes were on Jenny as she walked with her small friend she was a Woods Witch and she was responsible for her parents’ marriage because she told her grandfather that the Prince that was promised would come from her parent’s bloodline the old ladies presence here made Daenerys feel a sense of dread she had seen this moment in her dreams.

“It has been a long time Woods witch” the old ladies presence angered her father he hated her yet he said he trusted her sight.

The woman nodded “Yes it has King Aerys Targaryen” she looked to her mother “Queen Rhaella Targaryen” then she looked at her smiling“Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen” she knew who she was like they had met before _How does she know me_ Daenerys gulped.

The old woman looked around the dining hall she was looking for someone “Good he is here as well just like I saw in my vision” she turned back around to her parent’s.

Her father spoke “Last time we met you said that the prince that was promised would be born from mine and my wife’s line so where is this prince” her father was being condescending towards the old lady.

“I understand why you are upset with me but I am yet to be wrong with what I see correct did a wolf not get devoured by a Kraken causing their fall, did the Black Beast of Dragonstone not head north to find a Child of Ice and Fire who now rides the beast into the skies?” the old lady smiled she had guts Daenerys could see that.

Her father nodded “I do not doubt you accuracy everything I have heard for you has come to pass so where is the prince?” Her father lent forward in anticipation of her answer.

The old lady shook her head “The Prince is yet to be born but they will come from your line”

Her father lent back “So it is not any of my children then or grandchildren” he sighed “I hate this game”

“None that has been born yet King Aerys but they will come from you bloodline” she looked to Aegon he seemed angry at the woman confirmation that he was not the promised prince and the knowledge that the Black Beast had a rider this made her happy inside.

“So what brings you back before us what prophecy do you bring Woods witch” her father did not want to be in her presence her mother was also concerned with what she would tell them.

“I know more about the Prince that was promised you grace that is the knowledge I bring you” The old lady continued to smile.

“Please tell the court of the Prince that was promised” he signalled her to go on the hall was silent it creeped her out everyone’s eyes were on the old lady.

“The Prince will come from you bloodline just like I promises the prince will come from the bloodline of you daughter Daenerys Targaryen” Daenerys heart sank _fuck_ she knew from that moment she would lose any choice she had in who she would marry _if it is Aegon I will throw myself from the red keep_ she looked to her nephew he knew that the moment his name was said she would be his.

Her mother spoke “And the father of said bloodline?” she did not expect her mother to listen or take the old woman seriously but she did _please don’t be Aegon, please don’t be Aegon_ is all she kept thinking in her head.

The old woman turned her gaze down the hall and when she found said father of her children she spoke his name and it was not the name she expected to hear “The Prince that was promised will be born from the bloodline of Daenerys Targaryen….. And Jon Stark the child of Ice and Fire”

_Jon Stark_

She heard coughing down the hall Jon Stark had picked a bad time to take a drink apparently as his cousin was patting his pack “Fuck Jon you right?” he nodded his head as he continued to cough.

After he settled he stood up “Excuse me, my lady, could you repeat that” she did not blame him for wanting to hear it again it was like a punch in the gut.

The woods witch nodded “The Prince that was promised will be born from the bloodline of Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and Jon Stark the child of Ice and Fire”

She could see the look of disappointment on his face he sighed nodded then sat back down Does _he find me ugly am I not to his taste?_ Now she was even more miserable her chest was heavy she wanted to cry she was looking forward to these two weeks and now it was all ruined she closed her eyes and sighed.

Her father spoke he looked down to the King in the North “King Brandon and Queen Ashara come with me to my study bring your boy with you Rhaella and Daenerys come with me” Daenerys stood up Rhaenys squeezed her hand just as she walked away with her parent’s.

The King of the North, his Queen and their son followed closely behind them.

 _The Kings Tournament is ruined_ she looked back at Jon for a moment she could see he was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aftermath to the revelation.
> 
> Yes this will be an Aerys and Rhaella situation for Jon and Dany just wondering should they be married before Jon leaves King landing or should Dany go north after him I am thinking before as it will create conflict with the northern lords.


	7. Kings Feast II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath.

**Jon Stark child of Ice and Fire Kings Feast 299**

He sat across from her in the Kings study while both tier parents discussed what had just happened and how to go forward she would not look in his direction just down at the table.

“She has never been wrong Aery’s she saw Lyanna’s fate, and that Jon would be Cannibals rider and that is the tip of the iceberg everything she has said has come true at some point” The mention of Cannibal made her glance at him then looked away.

“I Know Ashara and it means these two must wed despite my wish that she would choose her husband that means little now” Jon glance over to the Dragon Queen for a moment she looked to be just as upset as her daughter if Jon remembered correctly she was put through the same thing.

“This match will also complete the pact of Ice and Fire not to mention these two are also a good match likely the best match given their circumstances Jon marrying Daenerys means Cannibal still stays bound to the Targaryen’s though I suspect there will be some unhappy lords and Princes once announced on both sides” His father weighing the pros and cons to Aerys, Jon could see Daenerys was about to burst into tears.

Areys spoke “The wedding could take place here we have a gods wood here and a heart tree even if it is small and was only planted 5 years ago we could have a duel ceremony one in the Sept in front of the Old Gods after the Tourney” _fucking hell not even a week here_ it was one thing for Jon to leave with a betrothed but to head back home married _Seven hells_

Jon thought of the Princess, Daenerys had gone from looking at suiters to leaving to go north with a husband in two weeks _Poor thing_ Jon was getting a better deal here he knew it, she was stunning and would look the part when she became the Queen of the North.

“I say give them three days after the Tourney that way they can get used to sharing a bed before they leave” _Seven hell father say it out loud_ Jon saw Daenerys eyes go wide at the mention of the date of the wedding and consummation of the marriage.

So Jon took a breath “Do the two of us need to be here this has been decided for us both, I’m not going to start an argument about it but surely our time will be better spent talking and getting to know each other considering we only have six days before we marry?” Daenerys had looked up at him _I think we both need to get out of here and get some air_

Their parents looked at them both and then nodded for them both to leave Jon put his hand out for her to grab which she took he slowly lead her out after they were out the door Jon spoke after taking a deep breath “Would you like to get some air Princess” Daenerys only nodded in response.

They walked for a while their arms linked before they came to an empty open balcony, not a word was spoken _Seven hells how do I start a conversation now_ she removed her arm from his and lend against a column she sighed and a tear streamed down her eyes she finally spoke “I’m sorry”

“Why? This is not you’re doing” he lent against the column directly across from her looking at her she looked at him.

“I saw your disappointment, I do not look like a Northern girl but…..” more tears began to flow from her as began to cry as she collapsed to the ground.

 _She thinks I’m disappointed because she thinks I don’t find her pretty seven hells Jon_ He knelt next to her and put one hand on her shoulder “I was not disappointed because I think your ugly Daenerys I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever see” she did not look up but he could see she was listening “I was disappointed because of all the other things I no longer get to do”

She looked up at him “I was excited coming here I wanted to woo a girl, to ask for her hand and if I win the Tourney choose her to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty now I will be second-guessing everything I do, will I be doing it because I want to or because of I am now obligated to do so”

Jon gave her a sad smile “Everything I do regarding you will now feel like I am doing because I have to not because I want to even if I do, I am disappointed because my mother and father told me I would get to choose and now I don’t because some old bitch said we need to marry and did not even think to fucking wait a few days”

“You don’t have to crown me the Queen of Love and Beauty” she barely managed to get it out

Jon shook his head “Yes I do if I crown some other girl and not the girl I am about to marry, it will look bad for you and it will reflect badly on both our families Daenerys”

She raised her voice “I don’t care”

He sighed “I do and yes you do your angry Daenerys I get it I’m angry as well” he got up and pulled her to her feet.

“What do we do Jon?” the tears had stopped

He shrugged “I don’t know our duty I guess maybe love will come later”

“Love never came for my parents” her lip began to tremble again.

“My parents did not love each other either did my aunt and uncle yet now they are happy, we are not your parents they knew each other, they grew up together love was never going to come for them at least not as they would want, you and I are strangers Daenerys anything can still happen”

“What if we grow to hate each other” she looked away from him

“Well, we will share that misery Daenerys as we will be married” this got a small chuckle from her.

He saw something in the shadows it made him smile “Come here boy” Daenerys looked to the shadows as Ghost showed himself.

“Daenerys this is Ghost my dire wolf, Ghost this is Daenerys my future wife” _Fuck I’m getting married_ she focused her attention on the wolf as he slowly approached them

A small smile came to her face “May I”

Jon nodded “Well you will need to get used to him and his siblings they wonder Winterfell freely and come and go as they please they also sleep in our rooms”

She smiled as she touched him “He’s so fluffy and he looks so different from his siblings”

Jon rubbed his wolfs back as Daenerys rubbed his head “Ghost is an albino that is why he is white and has red eyes like, just the old bitch who put us two together” Daenerys chuckled the tears had stopped and she was smiling again even if it was a sad smile

“Well at least I get a pet dire wolf out of this”

Jon chuckled “Aye you will just don’t make him fat by giving him to many treats”

“Look Daenerys I cannot promise love but I can promise that I will be a dutiful husband who will be loyal to you and devoted to you and love any children we have” she looked him in the eyes

“I can only promise you the same Jon I just hope we do not turn out like my parents” she sighed.

“Hey could be worst look at Robert and Cerci” he gave a sympathetic smile.

She shudders “No thank you I should also be happy that she said your name and not Aegon’s”

Jon nodded “Aye heard he is a right prick”

She took a deep breath “You do not know the half of it, he thinks he will be Cannibals rider….”Daenerys stopped for a moment then smiled “Your Cannibals rider, oh Aegon is going to be pissed and hate you for eternity not only do you ride the Black Beast you stole the woman he wanted most”

Jon tilted his head “I did not steal her she was given to me, you cannot steal what does not belong to someone Daenerys” she nodded her head smiling a little.

She sighed “I’m still not happy with this situation I don’t think I will be for a while but I will make do”

Jon nodded in agreement “I feel the same…. Maybe we should return to the feast”

She nodded and Jon took her arm.

* * *

**Daenerys the Silver Jewel of Dragonstone Kings Feast 299**

Her small talk with Jon had put her heart at ease at least the part of her that was upset that Jon may have found her ugly or that there was something he did not like about her when he had explained everything to her she understood him now.

She thought more on it on the way back to the feast Jon was right there was so much she would miss out on now she would never get to know Jon in a setting where he was trying to impress her to win her heart, she would never get to talk to her mother on how she had found the man she wanted to marry, it had all been decided for her and now she would never be Crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty by the winner of a Tourney just because they wanted to.

Even if Jon desired to Crown her he was now obligated and honour bound to crown her and no other lord, prince or knight would do it as it was a slight against Jon as he was her betrothed though she knew Aegon would still do it just to start shit.

 _Fuck Aegon at the wedding_ He would most definitely say something to try and put a stop to it _I will need to speak to mother, father and Rhaegar about his presence_ She sighed as they neared the door to the feast she stopped for a moment and turned to Jon “Do I look like I have been crying”

Jon looked her over “A little but everyone saw and likely knows what has happened most would not hold it against you and I won’t we are both in this position together now” she nodded took a breath then they returned.

All the room went silent as they entered Daenerys had notice Rhaenys, Visenya and her brothers and sister had all moved to speak with the Starks Aegonwas still at her families table with Duncan and Jenny who both looked very sorry for what had happened as they looked at her she gave them a sad small smile.

All eyes were on her and Jon making both of them uncomfortable as she looked at him she sighed “Shall we”

Jon nodded then took a deep breath “Yes we shall” they made their way to the Stark table Daenerys sat next to Rhaenys and Jon next to Robb both just slumped then took in a deep breath they were all looking at them.

Robb got Jon a drink “What happened”

Rhaenys passed a drink to Daenerys “Yes what happened”

Rhaegar spoke before either could answer “Look at their faces and you will know they are now getting married and likely soon the same thing happened to our mother and father, I am sorry sister and I am sorry Jon”

Sansa protested “What Jon will be a kind and good husband for her”

Catelyn spoke “Sansa enough”

Rhaegar clarified his statement “I meant no disrespect to either of them, for everything I have heard Jon Stark will be a good and kind husband yes I am sorry for the way the betrothal has happened this would be like a slap in the face for these two”

Lyra walked over to Jon “Sorry Brother I know how forward you were looking to the whole Courting process for finding a wife” Lyra hugged him “When is the wedding, will it be at Winterfell?”

Jon gave a sad smile and shook his head but it was Daenerys who answered “In six days we will marry first in front of the New Gods in the Sept and then in the Gods wood in front of the Old Gods neither of our parents even asked us what we thought about it, I would have broken down in front of them had Jon not got us out of there” She slumped against Rhaenys and leant her head on her.

Robb's mouth hung wide “Wow six days not wasting time are they if they had it at Winterfell at least you and Daenerys could have gotten to know each other a little bit other on the trip there”

Jon’s Uncle Ned spoke “Brandon is doing it here to not have interference from the Northern Lords Brandon knows they will be unhappy that again the daughters of the North have been passed over for a southern girl, some were unhappy with Ashara but the dragons are not well-loved in the North, I’m sorry to say Daenerys will not be well-liked when she arrives”

Jon finally spoke “At this point, I don’t give a fuck what the Northerner Lords think”

“Jon” Ned was surprised at Jon’s tone.

“Sorry that was meant to stay in my head and not be spoken out loud, Ever since father installed our small council the Northern Lords have been less about loyalty and more about their self-interest and ambitions the only Houses I even trust completely are the Mormont’s, Reeds, Umbers and Manderlys the rest were trying fathers patience with betrothal demands and the less said about the Boltons the better”

Ned looked at him funny “Look I know the only House we need to watch out for is the Boltons and I would trust the rest of our bannermen with my life on the battlefield by the time we get home my frustration with this situation should have mostly passed” Jon rubbed his hand through his hair “This whole thing is a mess”

Aegon walked over “So what did grandfather and the King in the North say?” She could see he was more looking for confirmation than anything.

Rhaenys answered for her “Dany’s getting married in six days to Jon Stark”

Aegon threw his arms up in the air “This is fucking dumb the old bat shows up talks about her visions and bam they follow her word, I am going to go and talk to grandfather and…”

Daenerys rolled her eyes “You will do nothing Aegon because nothing you do will change my father’s mind on this I will marry Jon Stark and that is final”

Aegon huffed “Dany you could be Queen” Aegon was just looking at her not happy she was just excepting this.

Jon spoke “She still will be she will be the Queen in the North”

Aegon looked at Jon Stark “Once Cannibal gets here I will take him as my dragon and force grandfather to undo this situation”

Jon rolled his eyes “No you won’t”

Aegon smirked “Why not, little wolf who will stop me you?” she was getting angry with Aegon's attitude and arrogance “Once Cannibal is mine all who oppose me will be destroyed I will get what I want”

Jon looked to her for a moment “No wonder you did not want to marry him” Aegon's nostrils flared.

“You will never mount the Black Beast of Dragonstone and for you to try would be your end because I ride Cannibal as his rider the reason Cannibal is making his way here is he is making his way to me like he always doses”

Aegon was still angry at Jon earlier comment “I will not allow my Dany to marry a Northern dog”

Rhaegar shouted “Enough Aegon Ser Barristan Take my son to his room he is tired” Rhaegar approached his son “I will speak with him in the morning there will be some changes coming to light I think, instruct the guards that he is not to leave his solar”

The old knight nodded and lead Aegon away they could hear his shouting on how he was not tired “I Apologize Jon Stark for my son’s behaviour “

Jon shook his head “Don’t be I did not help the situation with my comments” Jon took a drink of his ale “I was expecting to leave with maybe a betrothal and now I am getting married in six days” Jon sighed

Daenerys chimed in “Aegon is going to be a real problem at the wedding Rhaegar” she sighed “We will need to do something  
  


Rhaegar put his hand up and interrupted her “I know Dany I’ll handle it, worst case he stays in the Red Keep during the ceremony”

Daenerys smirked “That is the preferred case brother”

Rhaenys slapped her shoulder “Dany he is your nephew” she said sarcastically.

She laughed.

Finally, her parents and Jon’s returned everyone went silent looking at the Dragon King and the King of the North her father spoke “I believe it will be no shock what I am about to announce, in six days House Targaryen and House Stark will complete the pact of Ice and Fire when Crown Prince of the North Jon of House Stark weds my Daughter Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen the Silver Jewel of Dragonstone”

Her mother spoke “Both me, my Husband, King Brandon and Queen Ashara Stark, and our children Jon and Daenerys hope you will all attend and partake in the ceremony and celebrations” _This is happening isn’t it_ Daenerys chest was still heavy

After they speak both Jon and her parents came over to them Jon’s mother spoke “For what it is worth I am sorry we are doing this to you two”

Jon took a deep breath “Look mother father I get it I not angry, all that is left for me now is to get to know Daenerys a little before we marry in six days, I will do my duty like I always will”

Her father spoke ”My Uncle Aemon says that love is the death of duty”

“It is a nice saying maybe our duty will lead to love, it did for my parents they married for their duty to me and my Aunt Catelyn and Uncle Ned found love with each other eventually me and Daenerys do not know each other so there is hope there for us” her mother gave a sad smile to his answer.

“Jon is right mother and father I knew marrying for love was not an option I was just hoping I would know my future husband before we wed….. Well, we have six days and I will do what I must to get to know him as much as I can before that” her mother could still see she was upset.

Her mother hugged her “I never wanted this for you sweetheart I wanted you to have a choice”

Daenerys hugged her tightly closing her eye’s “I know mother but in our world boy and girls of our stature rarely do, it could be a lot worse I could be marrying Aegon I will be glad to be rid of him”

_I will do what must be done._

The rest of the night was spent speaking with other lords congratulating them both her and Jon putting on brave faces

“It is a pity Princess I was hoping to ask you for your hand myself” Daenerys looked up to see the blonde hair and green eyes of Gerion looking down at her “Jon Stark is lucky to have gained your hand without having done anything at all”

She smiled at him “Thank you Prince Gerion I only hope that our marriage is a kind and happy one as so far Jon has been nothing but kind to me”

“He did not look too thrilled when the Witch announced your future he looked unhappy” she was uncertain if he was trying to upset her or just being genuine in his concern.

“Jon was looking forward to trying court his future wife and to crown her the Queen of Love and beauty if he wins the Kings Tourney, he is not disappointed in actually marrying me just in what he now misses out on as it has been decided for both of us” she did her best to explain it to the lion.

He nodded “Fair enough I suppose it would be disheartening questioning if he is doing something because he has to or because he wants to”

Gerion bowed to her “Anyway congratulations to Princess Daenerys and Jon Stark on you upcoming wedding I will be there to wish you the best I have only heard good things about the Northern Prince I do not think you will be unhappy or he will mistreat you” Gerion then left _I hope you are right Gerion Lannister_

She was glad when the night was finally over Rhaenys decided she would stay in her room with her that night they were lying in bed Daenerys was cuddled into her niece

“Well at least he is handsome and seems nice” Rhaenys was stroking her hair

“Seems, being the keyword anyone who did not know Aegon or Joffery Baratheon would say the same when they first met them I did not even get the chance to speak to Jon Stark before we were engaged to marry Rhaenys”

Rhaenys kissed her head “I know Dany I was there and he reacted the same way you did could be worse though the witch could have named Aegon, Joffery or Quentyn Martell and you would be stuck with them the Martell prick creeps me out”

Daenerys chuckled “On the bright side I get a pet dire wolf named Ghost he is a gentle beast I could cuddle that wolf all night”

“See Dany there are positives and you are likely getting a negative vibe from Jon because you are both in shock of what has happened tonight who knows Dany you and Jon can talk again after you both sleep on it you might get a better feeling tomorrow but first you should get some sleep” Daenerys nodded they continued to talk as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany spend time together.
> 
> Start of the Kings Tourney.


End file.
